The Demon of Remnant
by Demon Lord Loki
Summary: Do you believe in Ghost stories? Hard not to when your partner is the spirit of a dead huntress and you're less than normal yourself. Ryder Fenix is a young man on a mission to rid the world of Remnant of killers and psychopaths. But when he's given the chance at another path will he let go of his anger and darkness? Rate M: violence, language and sexual content. AU. OCxYang
1. The Ghost

**Sal-U-Tations! Thank you for checking out my story. I don't want to hold anyone up from reading so I'll leave it at that and now let's get things started off with a YANG! (couldn't help it, sorry).**

 **RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and rooster teeth, any likeness or references do not belong to me. Enjoy!**

 **The Ghost:**

"Come on, move your asses!" The man yelled, his voice echoing off the warehouse walls. All around men in suits scrambled like ants, carrying crates and large canisters. The warehouse belonged to the Schnee Dust Company, which explained the great care they took with handling them, less the contents, uncut dust shards and ammunition, draw unnecessary attention to their less than legal work. "Torchwick wants this stuff loaded and delivered ASAP. Don't disgrace the bosses' name or we'll all pay."

The others worked faster after hearing this. Hei Xiong or Junior as he called himself, wasn't known for his forgiveness especially after the incident at his club a few nights ago. If they hadn't been so pressed for time they would have noticed a shadow up in the warehouse rafters. Ryder had been observing them for several minutes, they were sloppy even for Junior's boys. He'd heard about the heist from Vinny, a lowly info weasel that owed him for not breaking his spine after a pathetic attempt at pick pocketing Ryder.

Vinny's info was good, he'd checked before making his way to the SDC's warehouse near the docks of Vale and quietly entering. ' _Just like a Ghost.'_ Ryder thought with a smirk. It was the name the criminal underworld of Remnant had given him, 'The ghost who walks' they called him. It was a name that sent shivers down the spines of hardened killers and with good reason. Ryder's handiwork was brutal, merciless but effective.

Some believed the Ghost was a myth, that he was just another criminal trying to take out the competition. They were wrong. "I'm back!" a feminine voice called out. Now normally a woman's voice yelling would have given away his position, however normal wasn't a word Ryder would use to describe himself or his partner. She floated near him her white cloak fluttering even without any wind. He always wondered how she did that, her eyes scanning the area like the trained huntress she had once been. Ryder looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She had short black hair with a tinge of red, her cloak was white as snow with the inner lining a crimson red with a hood pulled down and eyes the color of silver, which were now looking back at him.

"Well?" Ryder asked after a few moments of silence passed. She tilted her head as if confused. He swatted at her in mock annoyance; she always did this to him. Ryder's fake attack passed through her head harmlessly, a large smirk worn on his partner's face. Ryder turned to face her fully, eyebrow raised at the woman who upon closer inspection glowed with a faint white light and was partially transparent. She understood the look and sighed while crossing her arms, "Okay, party pooper, he's not here." She said reluctantly knowing Ryder would be upset with the information.

He was pissed. Ryder had been after Torchwick for weeks. The man was good at not being found, Ryder had left a few bodies in his wake trying to find him and this was the closest he'd been. All for nothing. "It's fine Sum," he said with a sigh making a mental note to pay Vinny a 'visit' later, "We'll deal with them first then track down another lead." Ryder adjusted the bandanna that served as a makeshift mask, a picture of a skeletal face printed on the front, so it wouldn't fall off during the impending fight.

He went over a mental checklist of his arsenal touching each weapon individually. Hades, a triple-barreled shotgun that had been shortened for ease of use, was secured in its holster on his right calf. On his left hip hung Azrael a bone white and gold revolver. Ryder had a few other toys as well: small detonators, a few throwing knives and a couple of flash bangs. Everything was there. The only thing he didn't check, or need to, was the dark gray metal chain he kept wrapped across his body. Hellfire he called it for good reason. It was his main weapon and favorite if he was being honest. On either end of the chain was a long-curved knife like a Grimm's claw that served as a handle for a more whip like attack while both daggers could be used for hand to hand combat.

"Ready?" Ryder asked his partner when he finished. She gave him a small shrug which he took as agreement. He knew she never liked this part but understood it was necessary after all. Ryder grabbed a flash bang from his belt and tossed it towards the largest group of thugs, leaping down as soon as it exploded to begin the hunt, leaving his partner floating in the rafters as the sound of gunfire and screaming filled the warehouse. Not for the first time in the seven years since she met the boy, sighed and looked on. The lingering spirit of the huntress Summer Rose once again wondered if she had made the right choice.

"HELP ME!" The man screamed as he ran out of the SDC warehouse. He fell in his haste, but quickly regained his footing. Every cell in his body told him to keep running until he couldn't move, to not look back at the nightmare he had escaped. He glanced back, his heart dropped at the sight: the warehouse had caught fire from some idiot shooting a barrel of fire dust and now the entire building was engulfed. He could feel the heat even though he was nearly a hundred meters away. The blood drained from his face as the sight of a lone figure walking out of the inferno.

The flames appeared to part for the demon, for no other word could describe what he was seeing. In his right hand he held a chain ablaze with a dark crimson flame. The same weapon he'd seen tear through his men like paper. He stood there as the demon moved towards him, he wanted to run, his mind yelled at him to flee but his legs wouldn't move. Frozen with fear he could only watch as the demon crept slowly towards him.

It wasn't the weapons the demon carried that frightened him or that he walked through fire like a garden of flowers. It was his eyes, those glowing red eyes that seemed to contain hell itself. The sound of the chain sailing towards him reached his ears before he could feel the scorching metal wrap around him before being pulled from his feet into the air. He landed roughly, rolling a few feet before being stopped by a boot.

The man looked up from where he laid on his back staring up into the glowing red eyes of the demon. "Do you know who I am?" Ryder asked, his voice distorted thanks to tech built into his mask. _'makes me sound like I've got a cold.'_ He thought, but it had the desired effect on his enemies. His captive spoke clearly like a man who knew death was coming, "Yes. You're the Ghost. The one after Torchwick." Ryder knelt down grabbing the man by the front of what was left of his suit and bringing his face inches away from the thug, "Where. Is. Roman?" "You going to kill me if tell you?" Ryder didn't speak which was answer enough.

"Thought so," he sighed, "I'll tell you, but in exchange you have to do something for me." Ryder's grip on Hellfire tightened causing the chain to heat up drawing a scream of pain from the thug. "No deals. No negotiating. And please no begging." He hated when they begged. Ryder loosened his grip, Hellfire cooling down at the action. "J-Just make it q-q-quick," he stammered tears in his eyes, "I-I heard the s-stories, about w-what you do to p-p-people like me. Just make it quick. Please?!"

Ryder thought about it for a second then gave him a slight nod. He may have been a criminal but at least he had the guts to face his death, Ryder could respect that. "I have your word?" the man dared ask. "Yes, it'll be quick." He saw the thug relax at the words, well as best as he could with a chain wrapped around his body. The thug cleared his throat before he began speaking, "Okay, Torchwick is…" "RYDER ON YOUR SIX!" Ryder leaped to the side as he heard Summer's warning not a moment too soon as a pink parasol sailed past where his head had been seconds before. He saw the silver flash of a blade extending from the tip of the parasol before it embedded itself in the thug's throat.

Summer floated towards him as he looked around trying to spot where the deadly missile had come from, "Over there!" his partner warned pointing off to the side, "On the container!" Ryder's eyes locked on a nearby group of shipping containers. True enough there was someone there, but before he could get a good look they hopped of and vanished, a sound like shattering glass could be heard above the burning building nearby. "Where'd they go?" he whispered to his partner. Summer focused, her eyes glowing a bright silver as she scanned the surrounding area. One of the perks of being a spirit is that Summer could see things others couldn't which came in handy against semblances like this one.

"Enemy twelve o' clock!" Ryder drew Azrael from its black holster, cocked the hammer and aimed in a matter of seconds as the attacker reappeared out of thin air. The sound of shattering glass announced her arrival, and it was a her. She wore an unusual white and pink jacket, dark brown pants with matching brown gloves and white and black knee high boots. A few buttons were undone on her top revealing her well-shaped… _'Focus Ryder, don't stare'_... She looked at him with mismatched eyes each changing color from white to brown to pink every time she blinked and her hair half brown half pink.

She didn't say anything, only smirking at him, licking her lips like a predator looking at her next meal. Which would have been scary if she wasn't all of five feet tall. Ryder stole a glance at the man still wrapped in his Hellfire chain. He was still alive, blood seeped from his neck and lips as he tried to breathe past the blade in his throat. He locked eyes with Ryder and tried to speak, but coughed up blood instead. When he tried again, Ryder could only see him silently mouth two words: 'Do it'. He was a man of his word. Hellfire ignited, the woman jumped back taking her parasol with her as she somersaulted away from the flames.

A few seconds later the man was nothing but a black husk, small red veins snaked along his body. Instant incineration, no pain. Normally Ryder would take his time with trash like him but a promise is a promise, even to low life's like this. _'Focus'_ he thought looking back to the woman standing a few feet away. "So you must be the infamous Neo?" he more stated than asked. She nodded, giving a polite bow before twirling her parasol as she straightened, laying it on her right shoulder as it opened, the pink fabric matching part of her hair and one of her eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" Ryder asked, receiving only a shrug from the pint sized killer as if it hardly mattered. Neo point at him with her index finger before bringing it to her neck sliding it across with a murderous smile on her face. Summer floated silently nearby but Ryder could see the crestfallen look on her face as she stared at the remains of the body. He knew that look all too well but he'd comfort her later.

With a flick of his wrist, Hellfire snapped to the side, causing the black husk to dissipate into ashes and engulfing the metal chain in flames. Ryder snapped the chain forward sweeping from right to left a trail of fire whistling through the air. His opponent easily dodged the fiery attack but only realized it was a feint when a hail of bullets flew towards her. She quickly maneuvered her parasol in front of the projectiles which bounced off harmlessly. ' _Bullet proof huh?'_ Ryder snapped Hellfire at an angle causing it to collide with the strange weapon. Neo slid back at the force behind the blow, but had avoided the brunt of the attack. Seeing as how bullets would be wasted here, Ryder holstered Azrael and withdrew Hellfire, catching the other knife handle in his now free left hand.

Normally he liked to fight with chain and gun as his preferred style but with normal bullets he couldn't penetrate the multi-color girls defenses. Ryder could always make them stronger with his semblance but he needed answers, not another corpse, so close quarters combat it was. Ryder dashed toward Neo who had recovered from the previous attack and now stood waiting as her prey came closer. Ryder spun to the right slashing out with Hellfire's chain at his enemy. Neo ducked underneath the attack coming up in time to intercept a stab from the knife still in his grasp with her parasol. Neo deflected the attack twirling in a circle to off balance her opponent, as she spun Neo shot a low kick at Ryder's knee which he deftly dodged.

Ryder pulled his other knife back to his hand as he rushed in with a ferocious assault of slashes and quick stabs. All the attacks couldn't penetrate the weapon's material, he needed to find some of it, and if he got serious she'd be dead and he'd be back at square one. _'Time for a new strategy.'_ He thought. "Hey, you're not half bad, you'd almost be a threat if you stood taller than my elbow." Ryder noticed Neo's face twitch at the insult, it was faint but there, so he continued. "When I heard Torchwick had a bad-ass killer working with him, I was expecting more. Not some shrimp mute with mental issues."

Oh, that did it. Neo charged twirling her parasol around keeping his blades moving. Suddenly, she closed her parasol catching Ryder off guard as he over extended on a cross slash leaving his chest exposed. Neo could see the fear in his eyes as she lunged forward the hidden blade extending from the tip of her parasol. The sound of steel slicing though flesh filled her ears as she thrust the blade into his heart. Ryder shook dropping his weapon before falling to his knees in shock. Neo was now at eye level with him and gave him a small shrug. She leaned forward giving him a light peck on the cheek, he hadn't been able to do much but he lasted longer than most, so it hadn't been a boring fight.

Neo made to pull her blade free but was stopped when a hand shot out taking hold of her arm. A menacing chuckle escaped Ryder's lips as he raised his eyes to meet hers, "Well that tickled a bit." He said, eye's swirling with dark fire. Neo realized she'd been baited and began tugging frantically at her parasol trying to remove it. Ryder's grip tightened on her arm causing her to wince in pain before growling in anger as she began punching him in the face with her free hand. It felt like a mosquito bite, barely doing any damage, he had her dead to rights.

Unfortunately, lady luck wasn't on his side. An explosion erupted from the warehouse sending a shock wave hurtling towards the two fighters. It felt like getting rammed by a speeding truck, Ryder's grip loosened from Neo's arm as they were sent tumbling away. Ryder tried to roll to absorb the impact as best he could. How he wished he had normal aura right now. When he began to slow down Ryder kicked out flipping back and landing in a crouch. He spotted Neo a few feet away from him. Drawing Azrael, Ryder infused his semblance into the revolver and pulled the trigger launching a small fire ball instead of a bullet toward the kneeling woman. Neo aimed a threatening scowl at him and a middle finger before her parasol popped open in front of her as the fire ball impacted against it. Or should have.

The resounding noise of shattering glass could be heard as the fire ball passed through empty space sailing past where the multi-color woman had been before impacting with a shipping container taking a large chunk of the container as the shot detonated on impact. Ryder scanned in all directions expecting another assault until he heard Summer speak, "She's gone. I don't see her." "Damn it!" Ryder yelled, "All that work that work, weeks of trying to find the bastard and what do I have to show for it? Not a damn thing!" He went for a bit calling Neo and Torchwick some rather vulgar names, Summer let him vent she knew he was angrier with himself than anything.

In the month since they'd been in Vale, Ryder had ate little and slept less as he tried to hunt down Torchwick. And now? After coming so close he hadn't even been able to catch Roman's partner. Ryder, now finished yelling words that would even make a certain dusty old crow blush, let out a long sigh as he angrily returned Azrael into its holster before walking over to retrieve Hellfire where he had dropped it.

"Now what Ry?" Summer asked as he picked up his weapon. "We find a new lead. I owe Vinny a visit in thanks for his 'info'." Ryder pulled out a black and red scroll, it looked different than the others not surprising since he built it. It resembled an older model that flipped open with dial buttons and a small screen. Just an old relic to most but with the press of a button a holo screen popped up from the projector inside of the screen.

He used the number keys to punch in the code to his locator on his bike before clicking the return key and closing the scroll. Ryder didn't like calling it that but couldn't think of a better name. While he waited for his ride to get here, Ryder walked back to his partner wrapping Hellfire across his torso with a flourish. Summer's eyes were gazing at the warehouse, she didn't turn when her partner walked beside where she floated legs crossed sitting in mid-air. "When does it end Ry?" her words barely a whisper, Ryder nearly hadn't heard her. Another sigh escaped his lips one of resignation and exhaustion, _'she always gets like this'_ for an ex-huntress Ryder figured she'd seen worse when she was alive. "I don't know Summer. We both never planned to be like this."

He gestured to her spirit body and the hole in his jacket where he'd been stabbed which was already mending itself, "But, we make the best of a bad situation. Bad guys die so innocent people can live. That's the deal we made remember?" Summer tilted her head at him and gave him a small smile before answering, "I remember adopting a bratty little boy who's more stubborn than a Boarbatusk." She placed her hand on his head and ruffled his hoodie messing up his hair underneath.

It was strange how she could interact with physical objects, but not the other way around. "Hey, you're not exactly miss charming yourself Summer." He said causing his partner to puff out her cheeks and pout. "Meanie!" was all she said to the now laughing young man. The sound of his bike's engine brought his attention towards the side street. It pulled up beside Ryder before deploying the kickstand and shifting to neutral. He was particularly proud of it because he'd built it from the wheels up from an old junker he'd found in a scrap yard in Vacuo. It was skeletonized chopper without any unnecessary parts or extras besides a seat with a back rest for long trips and a pair of saddle bags.

Ryder called her 'The Reaper'. It had looked like a dried-up pile of bones when he'd found the poor thing. A few personal touches were installed too, like the return function and auto pilot mode for when he had to go on foot. Ryder looked at the still pouting Summer, deciding he'd make it up to her back at their makeshift hideout. Before he could call out to her Ryder could hear approaching engines coming from all directions. Thinking it was more of Junior's boys he got ready for another fight drawing both Azrael and Hades before a flash of red and blue light popped up from in front of him.

The sounds of people exiting their vehicles and guns being cocked filled the area as they all aimed at him. He was surrounded. "This is the Vale police department, step away from the vehicle, place your weapons on the ground and put your hands behind your head!" Fucking cops, how did he let this happen? Ryder had been careful; no cop ever came down here this time of night. He could fight through them with ease but these were good people doing their jobs, Ryder knew a lot of them would get hurt if he tried to especially when he didn't sense any aura from them.

No innocence, he had made that promise to Summer years ago. "You have one minute to comply or we will open fire!" The officer, a female Faunus, said through a bullhorn. Ryder dropped his weapons and put both his hands in the air. As the multiple officers moved in to restrain him, Ryder chuckled to himself, "Great end to a bad night." Was all he said as they slapped cuffs on his wrists.

A mysterious observer stood on a nearby rooftop looking down at the police carting away the young man, he couldn't help but smirk. _'Two in one night'_ he thought, _'This will be interesting.'_ He took a sip of his coffee when his scroll buzzed in his pocket. Tucking his cane under his right arm he reached into his pocket for the device pressing the answer key as he removed it, the voice of one of his oldest friends spoke to him, "The knight is secured, however Torchwick escaped. He had help." She sounded apologetic as she sometimes did, a memory of the shy bookworm he'd trained with brought a smile to the older man's face.

"It is all right Glynda. You did your best and the knight is safe. I will meet with her later." He heard her sigh through the receiver, before regaining her usual composure, "Very well Professor Ozpin. What about the other one?" The headmaster of Beacon replayed the scene of this night's events in his mind, nodding to himself as he came to a decision. "I believe we found our king."

 **That's it for chapter one, hope you all like it and of course, reviews are welcome. If you enjoyed this story and want to see what happens next with Ryder stay tuned for next week's episode of The Demon of Remnant.**

 **Also, side note: If anyone has an idea for a name for Ryder's scroll throw it in the comments and I'll pick a winner before uploading the next chapter. Till next time!**


	2. The Wizard's Ultimatum

_**Greetings and what's up?! Thanks for joining me again for the next chapter of The Demon of Remnant. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Remember to leave me a comment or review that would be the Weiss thing to do (I know I'm terrible)**_

 _ **I do not own RWBY It is the property of the great Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth.**_

 _ **The Wizards Ultimatum**_

"For the thousandth-time kid: Why were you at the warehouse?!" The Detective was clearly annoyed but after three hours of not getting even a name out of him, Ryder could understand why. It didn't help that Ryder was leaned back in his seat with his feet resting on the table, an uncaring look on his face. He knew this song and dance: They'd ask questions, threaten him, make promises and after twenty-four hours he'd be free as a bird. They didn't have anything on him.

Ryder must have been smirking because the Detective slammed his fist on the table.

"You think this is funny kid? We found at least fourteen bodies in that place after the fire was put out. We have no evidence on who could have done it except you and the way you were armed to the teeth we could peg you as the culprit. Minor or not." An empty threat, If he had anything the Detective would've carted him off to a cell hours ago so Ryder just shrugged his shoulders.

An intercom buzzed in the corner of the room.

"That's enough Frank go grab some coffee and relax." The Detective ran a hand through his graying hair before standing up and walking out the door.

"Aww poor Frank," Summer was floating around the room doing flips in the air to keep herself entertained. "He should switch to decaf it's better for his health." _'There's that maternal instinct again'_ Ryder thought, he swore if an Ursa looked sad she'd bake it cookies to make it feel better. His stomach rumbled at the thought of food. They hadn't offered him anything to eat.

Not that he'd take it, too risky, however Ryder hadn't since this morning, or was it yesterday? Crap what day of the week was it? His stomach grumbled again. _'Fine mess I've gotten myself into,'_ he thought, ' _I'm tired, hungry and out of leads.'_ Ryder brought his cuffed hands up to his necklace. It wasn't anything special, a silver ring with a checkerboard pattern winding around the middle on a metal chain. It was his treasure and besides Azrael it was all that remained of his past.

"That is a very nice ring young man." Ryder didn't react to the voice but was surprised he hadn't heard the door open. He looked at the new visitor: older, maybe mid thirties but the silver hair threw him off. He was dressed in a dark green suit that was almost black a cane tucked under his right arm, a set of dark glasses settled on the bridge of his nose exposing his eyes slightly. The man held two cups in his right hand and a plate in his left with a few sandwiches.

"May I join you?" the man asked politely, Ryder shrugged his shoulders, taking this as a yes, the man took the seat across from him placing the plate and the cups on the table. "I thought you might be hungry after everything you've been through. I hope you don't mind ham and cheese it's all I could find in the break room." Ryder didn't make a move for the food, to the protests of his empty stomach. Summer had ceased her flips and floated motionlessly by the table a wide smile on her face as she looked his way.

"You can trust him. He's an old friend." She said. Good enough for him. Ryder trusted Summer with his life, if she said this was okay, then he would listen. Also, never hurts to be polite. Ryder let go of his necklace and grabbed one of the sandwiches and took a bite.

"Excellent. I did not know how you liked your coffee so I took a guess." Ryder devoured the food in seconds, obviously a lot hungrier than he presumed, then took the mug from the table. Ryder took a sip tasting the bitterness of the coffee beans, a dark roast he thought, as well as the sweetness of sugar and a hint of hazelnut.

"You sure know how to make a cup of coffee old man." Ryder said placing the mug back down. The man's face relaxed.

"He speaks! That makes things less complicated. But first introductions. I am Professor Ozpin, Huntsmen and Headmaster at Beacon Academy here in Vale. And you are?" Ryder glanced over Ozpin's shoulder at the one-way mirror behind him. It wasn't the first time the police tried to interrogate him and their methods never changed.

"Ah," Ozpin began, "No need to fret. I have asked for privacy from Vale's finest. Being a Headmaster has its benefits." Ryder released a long sigh before responding.

"Ryder Fenix, nice to meet you Professor." He extended a hand as best he could with the cuffs on, Ozpin shook the offered hand.

"A pleasure Mr. Fenix. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way let us get down to business, shall we?" Ozpin reached into his pocket to retrieve his scroll placing it on the table and keyed in a code. The projector on the scroll displayed a hologram with several files, news articles, photos and videos. "Now tell me Mr. Fenix how long have you been this 'Ghost' character?"

Ryder retrieved his coffee mug from the table and took a sip, eyeing the huntsmen warily. When he finished he spoke, his voice calm and even.

"It's been two years now. I'm surprised. In that time, I've never been made. Your smarter than most, I'll give you that. But that doesn't explain what you want." Ozpin only hummed as if contemplating his answer. He leaned forward tapping the screen of the holoprojector and a video began playing. The video contained all the 'Ghost' sightings in the last two years. Alley brawls in Vacuo, drug raids in Mistral, the one and only time Ryder had gone to Atlas to stop a group of White Fang from blowing up a robotics factory and his most recent the few encounters that had been caught on street cams, even the fight against Neo.

"Impressive work," Ozpin said as if examining an arena match, "you have great skill and abilities. Not many people that use your methods are able to stay incognito for such a length of time as this. Who did you train with?"

"I'm self-taught." Ryder responded rather quickly. He figured this would be about him only, his teacher made him promise to tell no one about her. A clear enough threat from her. The woman could be very persuasive.

"I see." Ozpin responded, "Well then perhaps you can enlighten me somewhat about your background if that's not too much trouble." Ryder shrugged like it was no big deal.

"All right, what do you want to know?" Ozpin brought his coffee mug up to his lips, sipped for several seconds then began.

"Tell me about the incident that occurred seven years ago at Sandlewood." Summer's smile was wiped from her face instantly, replaced by fear and sadness. Ryder shot up from his chair knocking it to the floor before slamming his hands on the table. His coffee mug fell from the shaking table, shattering and releasing shards of glass and its contents all over the floor.

Ryder wasn't angry, even if his eyes were glowing red, he was afraid. Only three people knew about Sandlewood, his home, Ozpin wasn't one of them. When he spoke, Ryder's voice was held a threatening edge to it.

"How do you know that name old man? Choose your next words carefully or you won't be leaving out of here alive." Ozpin didn't flinch or shy away from Ryder, he only adjusted his glasses.

"I know a great deal of things Mr. Fenix. I know Sandlewood was 'lost' to a Grimm incursion seven years ago. I know you are a survivor from that attack. What I would like to know is how you survived, what happened and anything else you can remember Mr. Fenix." Ryder calmed himself, taking a few deep breaths to try and relax. He retrieved his chair and sat down placing his hands onto the table. The silence seemed to last forever before he spoke.

"I was ten years old when my life was taken. Sandlewood, as you may know, was an experimental excursion by the Mistral and Vacuo council to see if a frontier town could be established between the two kingdoms. It wasn't the easiest place to live but it was home. My father and older sister were apart of the town guard, both being Hunters before settling there with my mom and me.

"When I was old enough my dad would take me out on patrols in the nearby forest. My sister Anya would teach me huntsmen stuff when my parents weren't around. Mom was a pilot, she'd fly people, supplies or anything else we needed from both Vacuo and Mistral. It was the greatest time of my life." Ryder paused to catch his breath. "One night we were eating dinner, like normal, dad and Anya were talking about the Grimm they'd fought that day and mom was cracking jokes about a few of the runs she made earlier. That was…um…we heard a scream. Dad and Anya left to see what was wrong. That's when we heard the Grimm. The rest is a blur.

"I remember mom grabbing her rifle and taking me outside. We ran towards the bunker near the air field." Ryder's hands were shaking, his breathing heavy and his eyes focused on the table. Summer moved behind him resting her hands on his shoulders for comfort.

"We met up with dad and Anya. Dad was telling mom about the bunker being overrun, while Anya just picked me up and held me. My dad yelled something before running off towards the screams. Anya gave me to my mom and went after dad. Mom was crying but she ran towards the hanger I think she was trying to help evacuate everyone.

"A lot of people had the same idea the crowd blocked all attempts to enter. But, all that despair and negative emotions drew the Grimm in like a moth to a flame. I don't know how I got out of there or what happened to my mom but I ran back towards the house to try and find dad to help mom. I never made it there. The last thing I remember was searing pain in my back and falling to the ground.

"When I woke up I was bleeding pretty badly from my back and my right arm was broken. I looked around for dad, mom and Anya. When I found…what was left of them…let's just say it's not something a kid should see. I took my dad's revolver Azrael, my mother's bandanna and a ring my sister wore for good luck. After that I made my way back to my house, I felt weak and wanted to lay down.

"I'd lost a lot of blood and felt dizzy. When I made it to my bed I just sat there crying. If I was smarter I'd have kept quiet but I'd just lost everything that mattered to me. That's when a Beowolf found me. I aimed with Azrael like my dad taught me, I actually killed it on the first try but as it fell its claws stabbed me through the chest. I lost consciousness from the pain and woke up days later bandaged, bruised and half dead but breathing. The rest is history."

As he finished Ryder felt himself shaking. Summer wrap her arms around him, she knew his pain. Ozpin had remained quiet throughout the entire story, listening intently but not recording the conversation or taking notes, that would've been wrong of him.

"I know it does not mean much now but I am sorry young man. But I appreciate you telling me, thank you." Ryder didn't respond to the Professor, not wanting the older man to hear the tremble in his voice. "However," Ozpin suddenly said, making both Summer and Ryder to look at him, "There is one piece of information I still need."

Summer sighed loudly, "Ugh! Come on Ozzy, Ryder's already been through enough. I remember you being a lot nicer when I was alive."

"And I believed I told you to stop calling me Ozzy. Really you haven't matured a bit since we were kids." Ryder shook his head about to tell summer to shut it but stopped, thinking about Ozpin's response. _'Could he…no, no way…but.'_ Summer crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey! I raised two kids and kicked butt doing it so…I'd…say…" Realization dawned on them both.

"You can see her?!"

"You can see me?"

Ozpin held both hands up to stop anymore yelling. He cleared his throat then began his explanation. "Yes, I can see you Summer, and hear you unfortunately, but do not worry Mr. Fenix and myself are 'special' cases. While I would like to know what brought about your fate we'll leave that for another time. Now if you please Mr. Fenix."

Ryder was still in shock. "H-huh?" he stammered before realizing Ozpin wanted him to continue.

"R-right, okay, um. Well I don't honestly know what happened. I remember feeling scared, it was dark all around me. I was cold and began to cry for my family. I remember hearing a voice calling me asking me what I wanted. I didn't answer at first, I was still crying then it asked again.

"I begged the voice with tears covering my face to bring my family back. It, whatever it was, said it could not give death life but that I wasn't fully dead so I could go back if I wanted it. And I did. I wanted to live, to try and save people from things like what happened to my home. But mostly I wanted revenge on the Grimm for killing my family.

"The voice accepted. Next thing I know I'm in a bed bandaged up, a woman sitting next to me and Summer floating around looking as lost as I was. After that I spent the next five years training then left to do my own work two years ago. Now I'm here."

As Ryder finished his story, Ozpin's mind was racing. He hadn't heard of any ritual like that, he would have to consider this matter further. But the hour grew late, it was nearing three in the morning.

"You have given me much to think about Mr. Fenix. Again, I thank you. I will make sure you are cleared immediately."

Ryder got the feeling there was a 'but' coming on.

"But," Yep there it was, "with all this information and your violent tendencies I am reluctant to let you go."

Ryder thought he heard wrong, his eyes glowed red and the handcuffs around his wrist began to heat up. Ozpin noticed this but remained impassive.

"Try to see it from my point of view." The older man said, "Would you release a potential dangerous person with a body count loose on the streets?"

Ryder moved to say something, but stopped himself. _'No. I'd do the same thing.'_ Sighing in defeat Ryder receded back into his chair.

"So, what happens to me now Professor?"

Ozpin stood from his seat and walked around the table to stand beside the young man.

"Well as I see it you have two options. Option A: you get tried as an adult for taking the law into your own hands."

"Or?" Ryder asked.

"Or," Ozpin placed a hand on Ryder's shoulder, "Option B: you attend Beacon Academy."

Ryder sat in quiet thought. It wasn't a bad deal and even if he could break out of prison he'd be hunted by every bounty hunter, hitman or cop in the four kingdoms. Not the life he wanted. His mind made up Ryder inclined his head in agreement.

"Very good Mr. Fenix. The new term starts in a week for first years. No need to worry about paperwork we'll take care of that. I will also set you up with sleeping arrangements. The next chapter in your life will be a great change I am certain you will enjoy it."

Ryder's 'but' senses were tingling.

"But," Ozpin started.

' _I hate that word!"_ Ryder thought.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear." Ozpin's grip tightened on Ryder's shoulder, looked the young man in the eyes. "There will be no killing of anything besides boredom and Grimm in my school. If you step out of line in my eyes you are done. Agreed?"

Between his vice-like grip and the edge in his voice Ryder could tell he meant business. He could also see why he was a Headmaster.

"Agreed." He relented and the grip loosened. Ozpin gave his shoulder a light pat before walking to the door, retrieving his coffee mug as he went.

"I'll take care of your release and the return of your belongings. Goodnight Mr. Fenix, Summer." He waved back before exiting the room. Ryder rested his head on the table, between the fight at the warehouse and his meeting with Ozpin he was exhausted.

"Well, that just happened." Summer chimed in from his right, he felt her hand ruffle his hair again. It annoyed him when she did that, what was he a puppy? But for the moment it felt comforting.

"I wonder how much Beacon's changed since I went there?" she asked.

"Who knows," Ryder said, "a lot can change in fifty years." That comment earned him a smack on the head. Worth it.

"I'll have you know I'm only thirty-four young man. Such a rude boy I've raised." Summer started pouting puffing her cheeks out.

Ryder laughed a bit, lifting his head from the table he threw a smirk at her.

"I practically raised myself. Between your constant nagging and master's spartan training I barely had time to do much but teach myself."

Summer stopped pouting and took, what he called, her mom stance: arms crossed, head tilted to the side, eyebrow raised.

"Really?"

Ryder shook his head at here. Getting up he walked over to the door.

"I turned out fine. Hey!" He yelled, banging on the metal door, "Could one of you jackasses come uncuff me? I have to take a leak!"

Summer sighed holding her head in her hands.

"Apparently your people skills need work." Ryder clicked his tongue and waved her off.

"Oum help me." She lamented.

 _ **And that is it for chapter 2. What did you guys/ladies think? It took me a while to figure out if I wanted to wait or give some insight into Ryder's history. So, I started at the chapter served mainly as to how he met Ozpin and a little bit of backstory. Don't fret there will be more. Next week will be a double chapter release so I hope you all look forward to it. Please leave a review.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Cheese PufXx:**_ _ **Hope your eyes are pleased at this new chapter. If not, I have a chimichanga that'll help persWADE you. See what I did there?**_

 _ **Grano Onis:**_ _ **I'm thankful for your insight and advice. I tried to incorporate the tips you gave me in this chapter and hope they turned out well. It took me forever to do this chapter. As for the commas…well I couldn't find a beta reader and my friend that helps me was busy all week. If you want the job I'd be glad for your assistance.**_


	3. Good First Impressions

_**RWBY is owned by Mounty Oum and RoosterTeeth. Let it begin!**_

 **Good First Impressions**

Yang Xiao-Long was used to getting people's attention. Who could blame her really? She was an attractive young woman with long blonde hair that went past her waist, lilac colored eyes and certain 'other' features that most men, and some women, found hard not to look at. As she looked around the small shuttle heading to Beacon Academy she could see plenty of gazes on her more developed features. Yang just shrugged it off. She could deal with them if need be but it was her first day, she'd behave. For now.

As she continued looking around the shuttle, Yang was surprised to see one guy not looking at her. Not that she was an attention hog. But most guys their age couldn't take their eyes off her. Yang looked him over. He was cute, even handsome. He wore dark blue jeans with black biker boots, a black leather jacket with the front opened slightly revealing a dark red sleeveless hoodie. On the right arm of his jacket there was a bandanna tied around the upper bicep and fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of the hands.

The strange boy's hair was a light brown and cut in a military style with the sides shaven down with the top trimmed and a pony tail holding the rest. Yang couldn't see his eyes as he was looking in the direction of his left hand. Following his gaze, she was a bit surprised to see him twirling a knife in his hand. It wasn't the blade that surprised her but how fast he was twirling it. The weapon had two handles with a single edge. A butterfly knife she thought remembering her sister saying something about the knife before.

As she looked at the young man twirl the blade, performing tricks that even impressed the blonde, Yang felt like she was being watched. Yang's eyes shifted from the blade back up to the boy's face and was met by a pair of hazel eyes. Her first thought was that she'd been wrong and that he was checking her out, but his eyes didn't look down. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before she looked away, her face slightly flushed in embarrassment.

 _'Why was I staring?'_ Yang thought, shaking her head as if in a daze. _'Wait! Why am I embarrassed?! If anything, he be drooling over me like the rest of these idiots!'_ While Yang let her ego run wild, the young man let out a sigh of relief as the blonde beauty looked away.

"That's my little sunflower. I told you she'd be a knockout." Summer said standing next to the wall beside her partner. "Although I'm surprised at her growth! She must take after Raven more than Tai."

Ryder kept twirling his knife trying not to respond to his ghostly colleague for two reasons: so that no one would think he was crazy for talking to thin air and he had used every ounce of willpower he had not to look at the blonde's chest. Summer glared at him in annoyance. She knew Ryder couldn't respond, but hated being ignored by one of the only people that could see and talk to her. Summer looked towards her daughter and a brilliant idea formed in her mind.

Not paying attention to what Summer was scheming, Ryder thought back to the week before he found himself on the vessel.

 **One week earlier:**

Ryder, having just been released from VPD custody, returned to his makeshift safe house. The place was a condemned apartment complex near the outer area of the city. It wasn't much to look at with its boarded-up windows and cracked brick walls, but Ryder had lived in worse places. The room where he slept was the only one that wasn't a complete mess besides some water stains and a few missing floor boards.

As he got started removing his gear near the couch he'd found in another room that served as his bed, Summer began talking about Beacon and the news she received about her daughters from Ozpin.

"Oh, you're gonna love it Ry! Beacon is the best school for you. And you're going to meet my girls! They have this big cafeteria with all sorts of different types of cookies. Oh, oh and the weapon's shop is so cool! I wonder if Mr. Vinci still teaches, he was always my favorite. Then there's the combat arena, I remember kicking so much butt in there! Did I mention the cookies?"

With Summer's excitement at the thought of seeing her old school, Ryder was having mixed feelings about the whole thing. Sure, he had accepted Ozpin's offer but what did he know about going to school? His parents and sister had home schooled him so his grades wouldn't be a problem, however his social skills were less than normal. Ryder had spent the better part of seven years either training or fighting. He didn't know what to even talk about with people his own age.

After finishing his thoughts and laying his weapons near his sleeping area, Azrael tucked under his pillow in case he needed it, Ryder laid down on the couch staring at the ceiling. Summer was listing off the many different types of cookies and sweets that Beacon's cafeteria had while he drifted off to sleep, thinking about what to expect from the school and its students.

 **Present:**

"OW!" The sudden cry of pain forced Ryder out of his thoughts, his knife held ready to use if needed. He spotted the origin of the sound as she saw the blonde sitting on the ground rubbing her rear. Summer stood next to the prone girl a devious smirk on her face _'what is she doing?'_ Ryder thought, before Summer motioned her head at the blonde to her partner.

Shaking his head at the woman, Ryder flipped his knife closed, slipping it back into his pocket as he stood up walking over towards the girl. Yang sat wondering how she fell. No one was close enough to knock her down, _'or would dare try'_ she thought, but could've sworn someone shoved her. _'Whoever did it is so dead.'_ Yang silently promised before her thoughts were interrupted by someone next to her.

"You alright?" a voice asked her. Yang looked up to see the young man she'd been staring at just minutes ago.

"Huh?" was all the response she gave before Ryder offered a hand to help her up. Yang hesitated at first but took the offered hand rising to her feet with his help.

"Thanks knife boy," she said to him, "guess chivalry isn't dead after all." Eyebrow raised in confusion, Ryder only shrugged before asking if she was injured.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Though I think someone rear-ended me. Ehhh?" Yang wagged her eyebrows at her pun, somewhere in the vessel a young red hooded girl twitched as her 'bad pun' senses went off, while Ryder deadpanned at the blonde girl. Yang sighed at the look, why didn't anyone get her puns? "Anyway, thank you." She simply said when he didn't respond.

Summer gave Ryder a look, _'say something'_ it seemed to say.

"Umm," he started before composing his thoughts, "It's not a problem. Though I gotta say, with the golden hair and lilac eyes I thought you were more of a spring than a fall." Silence. Ryder immediately regretted the words as he saw the look on the girl's face. As his mind scrambled for something to say, he was stopped as she started laughing.

"Hahahaha! Good one and here I thought you were just another pretty face."

Ryder's face went red at the comment,

"Oops," Yang said as she saw his reaction, "did I say that out loud?"

Summer facepalmed at her daughter's lack of tact. As an awkward silence grew between the teenager's, Yang was saved when she spotted a familiar red hood nearby.

"Well gotta go, bye!" The blonde girl sped off before Ryder could form a response.

"Yeah, nice meeting you too." He mumbled to himself.

The shuttle came to a halt, as it docked everyone began to leave. Ryder waited until he was the last one onboard before leaving, pulling his hood up and placing a pair of dark lens sunglasses over his eyes. Having always worn his bandanna as a mask, Ryder felt exposed, having his hood covering most of his face in shadow and the glasses hiding his eyes brought a small measure of comfort to the young man.

A Ryder walked through the transport doors he heard someone losing their lunch, he found the source nearby. A young man had both hands gripped on the side of a trash can with his head hanging over the rim.

"Aww poor guy." Summer chimed in floating over to the guy a look of sympathy on her face. Ryder being the nice guy he was, walked over and lightly patted the sick guy on the back.

"Easy buddy." His voice was comforting as the young man began retching again. "There we go, let it all out big guy." After a few minutes, the young man's vomiting ended and he pulled himself upright, a bit pale in the face but feeling a lot better.

"Thanks." The young man said before taking a few deep breathes, Ryder handed him a half full water bottle he'd bought in town which the young man accepted thankfully.

"Anytime." Ryder responded, studying the young man. He was roughly the same height and build as Ryder, with neck length blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. His attire consisted of a black hoodie with various armor plates on his chest, shoulders and forearms, a pair of torn blue jeans, a pair of sneakers and on his hip was a knight's sword in a white and gold sheathe on a sword belt.

Not wanting to be stuck in another awkward silence with a blonde, Ryder walked off towards the courtyard of the school.

"I hope you feel better." He called back as he passed the young man before he continued towards Beacon. Jaune Arc simply waved in farewell to his hooded rescuer.

"He seems like a nice guy."

Ryder kept a slow pace taking in the scenery as he walked past a few trees. Noticing no one else nearby, Ryder turned to his partner, now floating alongside him.

"So, care to explain that little incident back there, Sum?" Ryder glared at her.

"Oh come on, what's the harm?" Summer smiled innocently, "Yang is a nice girl and you're not exactly a social butterfly. Besides you made her laugh. That's a difficult thing to do." Ryder was getting a migraine.

"Summer, look I get that you're worried. But don't try playing match maker with your daughter. Either of them." Summer turned towards him, arms crossed.

"I'm looking out for you Ry. Plus I don't think you're Ruby's type. Although my little petal would be a good match as well. How are you at baking?" Ryder groaned, _'What the actual hell?'_ he thought.

"Look just give me a heads up next time you knock someone over. Okay?" Ryder pleaded. Summer gave him a _'no promises'_ look before doing cartwheels in the air. Ryder continued walking, hoping that anything would happen before Summer started trying to hook him up someone else. The sound of multiple containers crashing from up ahead and people falling over.

"Watch where you're going you dolt!"

"I'm sorry!"

' _Oum does have a sense of humor.'_ Ryder thought.

As he came upon the 'crime scene' Ryder spotted three girls and what looked like an attendant. A girl in a white combat skirt with a rapier-like dust weapon on her hip, snow white hair and a scar on her left eye. She was yelling at a younger girl in a similar combat skirt in black with red trimming and a red hood. The last of the group was sitting on a nearby bench with a book pretending she wasn't watching. She wore a mixture of black and white clothing with a black bow on her head a sword slung across her back.

"Aww! There's my baby! My little rose!" Summer went full mom mode at the sight of her youngest daughter. "Look how big she got Ryder! Oh, Ruby you remind me so much of me and your dad!" Ryder, ignoring Summer's parental gawking, noticed the attendant picking up various suitcases and dust containers full of shards and powder. He walked over to try and help. The attendant nodded a thanks to the young man as the girl's argument heated up.

"Who does she think she is?! Yelling at my little petal." Summer grumbled from the side.

Ryder sighed in response, _'one minute she's all milk and cookies the next she goes full on momma Ursa.'_ Picking up the last suitcase and placing on the cart Ryder nearly dropped a vial of explosive fire dust when the white-haired girl spotted him.

"And just what do you think you're doing?!" she all but screamed at him.

Ryder didn't respond as he looked at the angry girl in front of him. He Received a look of sympathy from the red hooded girl Ruby who moments ago was on the receiving end of said girl's anger.

"Unhand my property this instant you thief or I'll take it by force!"

"Uh oh…" Summer squeaked.

Now Ryder was generally level headed and a nice guy outside of combat but one thing that sparked his anger was being called anything associated with a criminal.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ryder shot back sarcastically, "and here I thought I was helping _your_ attendant pick up _your_ things while you were screeching like a raging Beringal at the poor girl behind you. Who, as I heard, already apologized for running into you."

The white-haired girl stepped back as if slapped.

"I didn't…I wasn't…you can't…" She tried to form a comeback but was too flustered to think.

"Yeah," Ryder stated matter-of-factly, "That's what I thought." Ryder walked over to stand in front of the girl and held the vial out to her.

"Um…Thank you?" she said as she took the offered vial, still a bit confused. Ryder rolled his eyes behind his shades.

"You're welcome. But let me give you some advice."

The girl raised an eyebrow at him. Not waiting for her response, he continued.

"Maybe next time, _'princess'_ , try not to accuse the people taking the time to help you of stealing. Who knows it might help you make some friends. Oum knows you need it with that attitude."

As he finished Ryder walked around the now stunned girl towards Ruby.

"You okay little red?" his voice was calm and comforting like Ryder assumed a big brother would be. The hooded girl nodded quickly, her silver eyes held appreciation for him diffusing the situation and diverting the yelling girl's attention. The attendant bowed politely to the young man, as he walked off he noticed the bow girl giving him an impressed look at his words.

' _Seems like Ruby is off to a rough start,'_ Summer thought as she looked at her youngest daughter, _'but I know she'll be fine.'_ She floated back towards her departing partner giggling to herself at the thought of seeing both her kids attend the same school as their mothers and fathers.

While the pair walked off, the white-haired girl snapped out of her momentary shock

"What the hell just happened?"

 **Later That Night**

"Ugh! Why do old people give such boring speeches?" Summer groaned as she sat next to her partner, her head in her hands, "He used to love going out on exciting missions and adventures with the teams. Now Ozzy is just a boring old man." Ryder chuckled at her misery.

"Says the old lady." This comment earned him a slap to the back of the head from the huntress, glaring at him with a pouting face.

"I was still young when I died little boy. Show some respect for your elders."

Ryder didn't mind Ozpin's speech. Short, sweet, to the point with a bit of mystique. The guy could write a mystery novel if he wanted, he'd make a killing. Ryder surveyed the hall that served as temporary sleeping area for the initiates. All around him young men and women set up their sleeping bags or sat around doing various activities. Ryder had entered the hall and found a spot near the back wall away from the other students.

He wasn't being antisocial, as Summer kept hinting at, he was observing his surroundings. One skill he was most proud of was his observation abilities. Everywhere his eyes shifted his brain recorded every detail he could: build, features, what books they were reading, how they arranged their gear for tomorrow's initiation. To most it was useless info but to Ryder it was like having a vault of gold in his head.

While the others went about their business, Ryder leaned back against the wall where he sat. Ozpin had collected all the young man's belongings a few days ago, keeping only a black duffle bag with the essentials: his weapons, a cleaning kit, spare clothes and the secret book that no one was to find out about. Trying to relax Ryder took his jacket off, exposing the two tattoos one of a Grimm dragon wrapped around his right forearm and a skull with a Raven atop it with a rose in its mouth.

Both had significant meaning to him but that was another story. Ryder kept his hood up and his shades on. Even with the dark lenses and the low light in the hall, Ryder could see clear as day. Taking out the cleaning kit and his guns, Ryder took apart Azrael and Hades and cleaned them. His hands moved smoothly, the process both automatic yet therapeutic. With his mind so focused on his task Ryder didn't notice the weird looks others were giving him, or the one a certain red hooded girl was giving his weapons.

Ryder was almost finished with reassembling his weapons when a shadow fell over him. Ryder looked up to see four guys looking at him.

"Look at this loser all by himself." The big one in the middle, the ringleader he assumed, mocked as the other three laughed. Ryder had seen their type before, bullies who were looking for their next victim. Too bad they chose wrong this time.

"What's wrong? You so afraid you can't speak or are you just deaf?" Ryder just stared at the four not blinking behind his shades. This seemed to piss off the big guy.

"Hey, I'm talking to you punk?!" He yelled, his voice drawing the attentions of everyone in the hall. Ryder sighed before taking his eyes off the group and going back to reassembling his guns.

"Go away." Ryder simply stated as he got back to work. He sensed the threat coming towards him but didn't bother dodging as a hand grabbed the front of his hoodie, lifting him to his feet.

"What was that?!" the big guy yelled, his face inches from Ryders. _'Okay time to end this.'_ Ryder thought. His left hand shot out like a snake taking hold of the big bullies' throat. A shocked look came over the other three as their defacto leader tried to pry Ryder's hand away from his throat. But his grip was like a vice. The bully felt his feet leave the ground as Ryder held him aloft.

Noticing the others trying to formulate a plan of attack Ryder brought his right arm out to the side and activated his semblance. Without warning Ryder's right hand was engulfed in flames, illuminating the area around slightly and cause the other three to back off. He could hear a few gasps from around the room but his gaze was locked on his captive fear covering his face.

"Since you didn't hear me earlier." Ryder spoke, his voice cold as ice, "Let me say it in a way your small mind will understand. Fuck off cockroach!" Ryder tossed the big guy back where he landed on his backside. The other three rushed towards the big guy picking up before moving to the other side of the hall.

"This isn't over!" Ryder heard one of them say as they departed.

"Bunch-a Neanderthals." Ryder mumbled to himself. Dismissing the flames Ryder looked around at the scared and worried glances he was getting from the others. Not wanting to explain himself or anyone to ask questions Ryder returned to working on his guns. As he finished reassembling Azrael and Hades, Ryder noticed a familiar blonde walking his way with a smaller girl and a white-haired girl being dragged behind her by the wrists.

"Helloooo!" she greeted, releasing her prisoners when they stopped in front of him. Upon closer inspection, he recognized the two other girls from the luggage incident.

"So, my little sis told me you helped her out today with miss whiney over hear." Yang jerked her thumb at the white-haired girl.

"Hey!" The accused yelled, but the blonde ignored her.

"Anyway, since you helped me and my sis we wanted to thank you. Oh, and she," the blonde grabbed the white-haired girl's arm, "wanted to apologize for being a brat."

"Ryder just shrugged, "No need to thank me or apologize. Just do me a favor princess?" he asked the white-haired girl, who blushed slightly at the comment.

"W-what?" she stammered.

"Try to be nicer. Accidents happen." She nodded her head in response. The blonde smiled.

"Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Yang Xiao-Long." The blonde said.

"I'm her sister Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you again."

"Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you all…is what I'd like to say but not everyone has been introduced. You going to keep hiding back there?"

Ryder waved behind the girls who all turned around to see the girl with the bow from earlier.

"When did she get here?" Weiss asked the other two. Ruby and Yang just shrugged in confusion.

"Blake," the new arrival spoke up, "My name is Blake Belladonna."

"A pleasure." Ryder replied with a smile to the girl's. The other's waited for him to offer his name, and not receiving it, an awkward silence hung in the air. Ruby broke the silence as her eyes locked onto the now reassembled weapons.

"Wow," she said, "those are really cool! Do you use a Vulcan trigger for quick shots?"

Ryder chuckled to himself, "Yeah, though I modified it myself. The pull is smoother now." Ryder twirled Azrael cocking the hammer and pulling the trigger to emphasize it, he had made sure to take the rounds out first though. Ruby's eyes sparkled as she admired the gun.

"Here," Ryder flipped the gun around, offering the handle to Ruby, "have a look."

Ruby reached for it but stopped, glancing at her sister who nodded her approval. The younger girl took hold of the weapon and began her examination.

"Vulcan trigger, heat treated frame and barrel, modified cylinder for ten rounds and white mother of pearl grips." Ruby spoke fast, the others couldn't follow her words.

Ryder could however and was impressed at her observation without taking it apart. He picked up Hades and tossed it to her, which the young girl quickly began to geek out at the designs of the triple-barreled sawed-off shotgun.

"Sorry about that," Yang spoke up, scratching her face with a finger, "Ruby is a weapons fanatic. She loves any-and-all weapons to the point of obsession."

Ryder just smiled, "It's no problem. So, you two are sister's but you don't look all that much alike."

Yang crossed her arms under her chest, which Ryder totally hadn't looked at.

"Yeah, we're half-sisters, but she's still my baby sister aren't you Rubes?" The blonde wrapped her arm around the unsuspecting girl's shoulders grinding her knuckle into the poor girl's head.

"Y-Yang! Stop it!" Ruby protested.

"Oh, would the two of you knock it off. Honestly, bunch of dolts." Weiss interjected.

Blake stood there not joining in the conversation. Ryder noticed the book in her hands and the familiar title.

"The story of the man with two souls? Interesting choice." His words directed at the silent girl. Realizing that she was being spoken to, Blake cleared her throat before responding.

"Yes, it's an interesting read. Though I wonder what a person with two souls would be like."

"I was more interested on the man's thoughts of what would it be like to not have a soul at all. 'Though I have two parts to me that make up my being. What, I wonder would my life be like without them.'"

Blake smiled at the quote, "Chapter 12: A soul at conflict. You stated it word for word."

Ryder scratched the back of his head, "I have a good memory."

He looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost eleven at night and they had to be up at six for breakfast.

"I don't mean to be rude ladies but I need to get some sleep." Yang released Ruby and the younger girl handed back his weapons. "Goodnight ladies." Ryder said in farewell as he sat back down against the wall pulling his hood low over his face. The girl's left him alone, chatting as they walked back to their sleeping areas.

"He seems nice. Plus, his weapons are so cool!" Ruby bounced excitedly at the thought of disassembling them.

"Yes, he was quite polite. Even after my behavior earlier, he didn't treat me any different." Weiss chipped in.

"He seemed knowledgeable about literature as well. Maybe he's a budding scholar." Blake added.

"He seems like a good guy. Though I gotta say," Yang had a grin on her face, Ruby's bad pun senses were on high alert, "sfter seeing him deal with those guys I'd say he's pretty hot!"

The three girls groaned at the blonde's pun. Before they separated a thought came to their minds.

"Hey, did he ever tell us his name?" Ruby asked the other's. The other three shook their heads before all of them looked back to where Ryder was sleeping. They decided to worry about it later. If they could see it, they'd noticed a certain spirit with a large grin on her face as she floated above the girl's listening in on their conversation about Ryder.


	4. Falling with Style

_**I do not own RWBY it is the property of Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth. I also do not own the songs used in this chapter. Enjoy!**_

 **Falling With Style**

The morning of initiation arrived. Ryder stood with the other initiates on a cliff overlooking a vast forest while Professor Ozpin and the combat teacher Professor Goodwitch explained the test.

"Welcome. Today your first steps as hunters in training begins. Now I know there have been rumors about team groupings. Well allow me to enlighten you. Your teams will be decided today." Many of the students began chatting amongst themselves about this new information. Ozpin waited until the noise died down to continue.

"That being said; when you land the first person you lock eyes with will be your partner for the next four years at Beacon."

This news caused an uproar of distress and complaints from the students. Goodwitch silenced the crowd with a stern glare.

"I know this news comes as a shock but there is a method to the madness as some say." Ryder stood impassive. He had been told all of this by Ozpin this morning. The Headmaster called Ryder during breakfast telling him the special circumstances of his initiation. One of the details was that Summer would remain with Ozpin while he took the test.

The huntress in question was floating next to the Professor's making faces and trying to distract Ozpin. Ryder tried not to laugh as Professor Goodwitch explained that each pair would retrieve a relic from the ruins to the north. Once they had the relic they would proceed back to the starting point. As she finished Ozpin began speaking again.

"There is one last detail about the test I forgot to mention." This got a questioning look from the students and Goodwitch. Ozpin's eyes met Ryder's behind his shades, knowing what was coming next he stepped forward to the front of the crowd.

"This is Mr. Fenix, he will be conducting the test by himself. He will not have a partner nor a team."

Ryder waved at the curious looks from the. Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Blake took a mental note of his last name but were still at a loss on his first name.

"Now young man. If you would be so kind as to step on the launch pad." Ryder nodded to the Professor as he walked towards the metal plate near the edge of the cliff. All eyes were on him which made him Slightly nervous, _'focus Ryder.'_ He silently psyched himself up and decided if he was going to get launched first might as well do it right.

Ryder retrieved his dark scroll, took him long enough to think of a name, from his pants pocket clicking though it until he found the music section. When he found the song he wanted cranking the volume up to max.

(ACDC's Shoot to Thrill)

Ryder was launched as the music blared filling the sky around him. As he began his descent towards the trees below Ryder whipped Hellfire out wrapping it around a large branch. Using the momentum from his fall Ryder swung forward. When he reached the height of the swing Ryder tugged Hellfire, the chain unwinding from the tree limb.

Ryder was launched forward as the chain came loose. The young man flipped through the air several times before swinging Hellfire at the next tree. As Ryder continued his swinging the other students began launching into the forest.

 **On the Cliff**

When all the students had begun, Ozpin and Goodwitch watched their progress from a video feed. Summer sat on the edge of the cliff, hoping her girls would be alright and that Ryder would be safe.

 **Back in the Forest**

Jaune Arc, Knight, Ladies man and huntsmen in training, was not having the best time. First, he's launched in the air like a ragdoll with no landing strategy, then a spear, flies at him barely missing taking his head off and now he was dangling by his legs from a tree.

"Great start Jaune. Real impressive." The blonde knight sighed trying to dislodge his trapped legs from the tree. As the knight struggled to dislodge his trapped legs loose he froze when the sound of rustling leaves reached his ears.

"Hello?" he asked nervously, "Is anyone there? I could use some help please."

As the noise grew closer, Jaune attacked the tree trying to release his legs. _'Is it a Grimm? Or one of the other students?"_ his thoughts were panicked but he managed to swing himself up to a nearby branch and free one leg. Before he could celebrate, the branch he held creaked before snapping. Now dangling from one leg, Jaune prayed to any god who would listen to get him out of this alive. The blonde knight heard heavy footsteps behind him and slowly turned his head around. He was greeted by a pair of bright yellow eyes staring at him.

He screamed at the top of his lungs, anyone nearby would've sworn a young girl was in danger. Trembling in fear the blonde knight could only stare at the creature. It was at least seven feet tall, white fur covered his body and it resembled a large wolf. Jaune shut his eyes, apologizing to his family that he'd failed them. The creature reached towards him, as Jaune expected to feel claws tearing into his body he was confused when he felt himself being lifted into the air his trapped leg was freed.

When he felt the ground beneath his feet again Jaune opened his eyes staring at the giant wolf creature in front of him. Now that he looked at it, it wasn't a Grimm, though it was very intimidating.

"Umm…T-thank you?" Jaune said, trying and failing to keep his voice from cracking.

The wolf creature grunted in reply and walked off into the forest. As Jaune watched the creature leave he wracked his brain trying to figure out what in Oum's name just happened.

 **Back with Ryder**

"Well that was boring." Ryder complained as he stood in a clearing, multiple Beowolves lying dead around him. The fight had been easy not even requiring his semblance, but they didn't have his relic. Ozpin had told Ryder that a Beowolf would have it, or did he say that the relic looked like a wolf? His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of gunfire nearby. Ryder took off in the direction of the battle.

As the gunfire King Taijitu was attacking a young man in a green outfit. The Grimm's two heads snapped forward at the green gunman who leapt out of the way firing what looked like dual machine pistols. The gunman dodged another attack with ease but was caught off guard as the creature's attack changed direction knocking him to the ground and his weapons from his grasp.

As the Grimm was poised to strike, Ryder drew Hades and channeled his semblance into it as he fired. The slug soared towards the Grimm, exploding on contact. The Grimm was stunned momentarily as Ryder made his way to the creature. True he could've easily put a little more power in that shot but that would've killed it instantly. Where was the fun in that?

Running at full speed, Ryder jumped at the Grimm's stunned head. Calling on his semblance Ryder's right hand engulfed in flames. As he cocked his arm back to deal a lethal blow, the Grimm's other head slammed into his side launching him to the ground. Twisting in mid-air Ryder landed on his feet sliding backwards from the attack.

"Ouch." Ryder placed his hand to his side, instantly regretting it as a sharp pain assaulted him. For what seemed like the umpteenth time he wished he had normal aura. Ryder's aura, due to his resurrection, had shifted from a protective shield to cellular regeneration. In laymen's terms, he healed himself but not instantly. At least two of his ribs were cracked, in a few minutes they'd be good as new, but it hurt like hell.

The Taijitu saw its prey open to attack and struck. Ryder was about to use his semblance but stopped when a green blur landed in front of him. The Taijitu's attack collided with the green gunman's aura, the Grimm's fangs inches away from his hands.

"You look like you could use a hand." The gunman called over his shoulder.

"I had it all under control." Ryder joked, getting a laugh from the gunman.

"Yeah, that's what it looked like." He retorted.

The gunman released his aura shield and grabbed ahold of both fangs before tearing them from the Taijitu's mouth. The creature screeched in pain while the gunman jumped up and over coming down atop the Grimm's head both fangs still in hand and aimed downwards. The makeshift blades stabbed through the creature's bone mask into its brain. The creature thrashed before slamming its head to the ground dead.

The green gunman stepped down from atop the Taijitu's head, wiping the dirt off his clothes. Ryder, now fully healed, eyed the green gunman's handiwork.

"Thank you for the assistance." The green gunman said, "Though it wasn't necessary."

Ryder gave him a look that said, 'oh really?'

"I had it all under control." He continued.

Without warning, Ryder drew Azrael and fired but not at the gunman but the other Taijitu head that had been about to strike. As the gunman looked back at the Grimm, dissolving now that it was fully dead, then at Ryder. The young man flipped his gun a few times before holstering it.

"Yeah, that's what it looked like." Ryder said, mimicking the gunman's earlier remark.

Before he could retort, the gunman heard a certain 'sloth' call from nearby. Looking around to find the source, the gunman was startled when an orange-haired girl appeared upside down from the trees above them.

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like Nora." The green gunman remarked to the orange-haired girl Nora, whose only response was to tap him on the nose.

"BOOP!"

She flipped out of the tree landing easily on her feet.

"That TOTALLY sounds like a sloth Renny!" As the two were doing their, whatever that was, Ryder moved off into the woods determined to find his relic.

 **Hours Later**

"For fucks sake where the hell is this thing?!" Ryder yelled to the forest.

The sun was nearly down, and besides a few stray Grimm here and there, Ryder still hadn't found the relic. After walking out of the tree line, Ryder spotted some ruins nearby. Not having any other leads, he decided it was worth investigating. The ruins looked like an old outpost, large stone brick buildings with broken walls and collapsed roofs were scattered all around. As he moved further in, a small light caught his attention in the distance and made his way towards it.

When he got closer to the source, Ryder could make out the light source. A torch was planted in the ground next to a stone pedestal. On top of the pedestal was a large black chess piece. _'Maybe that's it.'_ Ryder thought moving closer. When he was a few meters away, Ryder stopped dead in his tracks. An alarm was ringing in his head. Danger it said. He had learned long ago to trust his instincts and right now they were telling him someone else was here.

"Hmm, you're more perceptive than I thought." A gravelly voice called from a nearby alley. Ryder's weapons were in hand in a flash aiming in the direction of the voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Ryder demanded, red eyes glowing through his sunglasses

"As you wish." The voice replied.

When they stepped out of the shadows Ryder stepped back in surprise at the sight. A large humanlike wolf with white fur stepped out, its yellow eyes glowing with the same light s Ryder's own. The air grew cold around them as the wolf creature drew closer.

"There," it pointed to the chess piece, "Is your relic. But," _'why is there always a 'but''_ Ryder thought, "You must earn it."

The wolf creature howled into the air, Ryder covered his ears at the noise regretting the action as a large claw slashed at his chest. Moving on reflex Ryder back flipped, the claw nicking his jacket cutting a small red line in Ryder's chest. Not letting up the wolf fought on with a series of slashes from every angle, Ryder barely blocking with the barrels of Azrael and Hades. He felt the warmth of the blood from the cut flow down his shirt.

The wound had been shallow and several minutes had passed since the wolf's first attack. A feeling of dread crept up his spine. _'I'm not healing.'_ Seeing his opponent distracted the wolf kicked out catching Ryder in the chest. Knocked from his feet collided with a stone wall behind him.

Recovering fast, Ryder sent a hail of bullets at the creature until his guns were empty. The bullets just bounced off the wolf, not even flinching as it was struck.

"Is that all you can do?! I expected more!" the wolf growled at Ryder. The wolf took a deep breath and released an ear shattering howl at Ryder, but instead of just air a cloud of ice flew towards him. Thinking quick, Ryder activated his semblance. Focusing on his throat, he released a torrent of flames from his mouth at the ice cloud. The two attacks cancelled each other out, the impact forming a steam cloud between them.

Ryder used this opening to activate an extra ability of his semblance, vanishing in a puff of smoke and smoldering ashes. When the steam cleared, the wolf began sniffing the air trying to find his enemies scent. The wolf located the scent at the same moment Hellfire wrapped around its neck. From the adjacent rooftop, Ryder held the chain in his right hand, a shit eating grin across his face as he infused the chain with flames.

The wolf howled in pain, clawing at its neck to loosen the deadly chain. The wolf grabbed the length of chain in both hands, a wicked grin aimed at Ryder.

"Oh shiiiit!" the young man cried as he was swung through the air landing with a crash through a wall.

"Very good. I'd even go as far as to say I underestimated you." The wolf huffed, removing Hellfire's chain from around his neck, "But it's going to take more than that to-Arrgh!"

The wolf was cut off by an explosive shell to the face. Ryder stood outside of the hole where he'd been slammed into, Hades leveled at the wolf. Opting to full infuse the shot this time for maximum effect.

"Consider. Yourself. Dog food. Mutt." Breathing heavily, Ryder began limping over towards the pedestal.

"Who are you calling a mutt, matchstick?!" Ryder turned towards the voice and sighed. The wolf was still alive, his body now covered in armor made of dark ice. "This is my awakened form. As strong as you are, you won't be able to put a scratch on me now. Prepare yourself!"

The wolf shot at Ryder like a rocket. The young man attempted to teleport but the wolf was faster slashing out with claws covered in the dark ice. Ryder blocked as best he could with the knives on Hellfire but received multiple cuts and slashes all over. The wolf broke off its attack, the only sign of fatigue was its heavy breathing. Blood covered Ryder and pooled beneath his feet.

 _'This isn't good.'_ He thought, his vision blurring from the blood loss. _'why am I not healing?'_ Ryder was running out of options. Time to use his trump card.

"You said that was your awakened form right?" Ryder asked the wolf. The creature only growling in response. "Well you showed me yours, only fair I show you mine!"

Steam began to rise off Ryder, the blood covering him sizzling as the air around him heated up. Letting out a feral roar Ryder's body was consumed in black flames. The wolf took a step back at the sight. As his skin turned black and a bone white skull mask covered his face, Ryder's eyes glowing with an intense red glow. As the black flames dissipate Ryder pointed at the wolf.

When he spoke, his voice was hollow and filled with bloodlust.

"Time to put you down like the dog you are!" Fast as a bullet, Ryder swung Hellfire in an arc at the wolf, the chained weapon infused with black flames. The wolf dodged at the last minute, the chain connecting with the wall behind it tearing a deep gash in the stone. Without stopping, Ryder drew Azrael firing a volley of black fireballs. The wolf slammed his hands to the ground, a wall of black ice forming in front of it to absorb the attacks.

Ryder wrapped Hellfire back around his torso before teleporting behind the wolf. Distracted by the frontal assault, the wolf barely got his guard up in time as a flaming kick struck him. The power behind the blow forced him back a good yard several cracks appearing on his ice armor.

"Enough!" the wolf howled letting loose an icy blast at Ryder. He didn't dodge or even tried to move. The cloud covered Ryder freezing him solid instantly. The wolf, believing he was the victor, walked up to the frozen young man.

"You fought well, but not enough to beat me." As the words left its lips, Ryder's eyes grew brighter. A hand shot out grabbing the wolf by the throat. The ice slowly melted away as Ryder's body heated up. He forced the wolf to its knees. The wolf gripped the young man's arm, claws digging into black flesh, but Ryder's grip held. A flame covered fist slammed into the wolf's face again and again and again.

The wolf's dark ice armor cracking more with each strike. The wolf's hands fell from his adversaries' arm, as he knelt there the wolf looked at the young man with a prideful smile.

"You are worthy. I admit defeat. Take your prize and my life." The wolf closed his eyes ready for the final blow to be struck. Ryder's rage and bloodlust were happy to comply but as his fist reared back, a voice entered his mind. Summer's voice.

' _That's enough Ryder. He's beaten. He may have attacked you but he isn't a bad person. Let him go Ry. Please.'_

Ryder closed his eyes, his hand releasing the wolf's throat as his body returned to normal. When he opened his eyes the wolf was gone, though he had a feeling they'd meet again. Ryder could feel his wounds slowly healing, it would take a while but he was overdue for some rest. Walking over to the relic, Ryder noticed it was the king piece, whatever that meant.

With his relic in hand, Ryder made his way back to the cliff. As he walked through the woods, a crow flew towards him landing on his shoulder.

"Well hello there little friend." Ryder scratched the bird's head, "Can you keep a secret?" the bird blinked in response. Taking that as a yes, Ryder reached into his secret jacket pocket pulling out a silver flask with a sugar skull on it.

"Just a little something to take the edge off." Ryder unscrewed the cap taking the flask and pouring a little into the cap, offering it to the crow. The bird greedily snatched the cap downing the contents in one gulp. Ryder brought the flask to his lips and took a swig, the smooth liquor warming his body as it went down.

"Damn that's good!" Ryder felt a tap on his cheek, the crow offered the cap for a refill. "Another? Alright but I don't think flying under the influence is a good idea buddy." Ryder refilled the cap, tapping it with his flask as they both drank. The crow handed the cap back with its beak, cawed in thanks, then flew off. As the bird flew into the darkening sky his thoughts were a bit mixed about the kid, though he had good taste in booze.

Back on the ground Ryder's dark scroll buzzed. When he opened it, the screen displayed he had a new message. Opening it, he read:

' _Congratulations on finding your relic. We are awaiting you at the top of the cliff where we began. Please join us as soon as you can.' -Ozpin_

 _P.S.: 'Summer said something about initiating operation 'Shock and Awe'? do elaborate for me Mr. Fenix.'_

Ryder's grin covered his face. As he replied to Ozpin's message, one thought rang clearly: This is gonna be awesome!

 **Initiation Cliffside**

"Well that's the last of the initiates shall we make our way back?" Goodwitch asked as she went over the new teams on her scroll tablet. Ozpin stood near the edge looking at his scroll, two words on the screen: _'Watch this.'_ and a time which was a minute away.

"Professor Ozpin?" Goodwitch called to him drawing his attention. Clearing his throat, he faced the battle-weary students as he spoke.

"If I could have just a few more moments of your time students. We have one last initiate to wait on."

The tired students groaned, "Who is it?!" someone yelled from the back.

"Now, Now." Ozpin tapped his cane on the ground causing all to go quiet, "He should be here in…" Ozpin looked at his scroll, "Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

"SHOWTIME!" Summer yelled arms in the air.

As the countdown ended the entire group's scrolls buzzed to life music played from all of them.

(Ain't no Grave by Hidden Citizens)

As the music played a blazing black and red portal appeared in the middle of the crowd. Everyone around the portal scrambled to get away from the anomaly, weapons were drawn and scrolls, still playing music, were recording videos of it.

Suddenly a large Ursa Major appeared through the portal. All weapons aimed at the Grimm ready to take out the whimpering beast…Wait whimpering? The thought and sight confused them all as the Ursa backed away in fear from the portal. As the music reached an apex, a flaming chain sailed from the portal wrapping round the Ursa's neck.

Everyone stared at the scene, no one could tear their eyes away. The chain was pulled back with enough force to cut clean through the Grimm's neck. As the creature's head hit the floor, Ryder stepped out of the portal. Hellfire aflame in his right hand, cuts and tears all over him, he looked like a demon escaped from hell.

As the portal closed behind him, Ryder flourished the chain extinguishing the flames as it wrapped around his body. The music stopped as he walked over towards Ozpin. All eyes were on him, some held amazement, some anger, one hungry for pancakes. As he stopped near the edge of the cliff where Ozpin and Summer waited, Ryder threw the king piece at the Headmaster who caught it deftly.

"Well you sure know how to make an entrance Mr. Fenix." Ozpin complimented. Ryder gave a bow at the crowd.

"I aim to impress. Although I was hoping for more applause and less blank stares." Ozpin looked at the stunned crowd. "Are they going to be alright?" Ryder asked as he scratched the back of his head. Ozpin tapped his cane, the sound bringing everyone back to reality.

"Now let us all head back to the main hall for the announcement of your new teams. Mr. Fenix, I have already sent you the location of your sleeping quarters. You are free to leave."

Ryder gave a mock salute, "Awesome, I'm not much for ceremonies anyway. Besides I'm beat." As he walked towards the edge of the cliff a voice called out from the crowd.

"Hey, wait!" Ryder turned to see a familiar blonde and a group of other students at the front of the group. He recognized Yang, Ruby, Blake and Weiss as well as the blonde boy from yesterday, the green gunman and his orange-haired friend. Another girl was with the other three a red-headed amazon in bronze armor.

"Just who the hell are you?" Yang asked him, hands on her hips. The question was on all their minds but no one wanted to speak up, save the pushy blonde brawler.

"Me?" Ryder pointed to himself as he back stepped towards the edge of the cliff, a devious smile on his face, "I'm just a Ghost."

Ryder let himself fall backwards off the cliff. All of them ran to the edge to try and save him but when then looked over the edge they saw nothing. Not even a stain on the ground far below.

"You have to hand it to him." Ozpin said drawing everyone's attention, "He certainly has a flare for the dramatic."

 _ **And that's the end of the chapter! Sorry for the wait. With the music, think of Iron Man's entrance for the ACDC song and for the cliffside one here's a link that inspired it for me. Anyway, next chapter will be out next weekend. Stay tuned for the next Chapter of The Demon of Remnant. Don't forget to post a review.**_

 _ **Ain't no Grave by Hidden Citizens: watch?v=QY7EzrWhIDI**_


	5. The king, The Rose and The AI

_**Hey everyone, sorry for the late chapter but I'm traveling at the moment and I finally got some time in to post this. Again, thank you and enjoy the new chapter. Read and Review please.**_

 _ **I do not own RWBY it is the property of Mounty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**_

 _ **The King, The Rose and The AI**_

"The teams are looking promising this year." Ozpin commented to Professor Goodwitch as they walked towards the tower elevator. Goodwitch sighed in agitation,

"Yes. Though I don't care for that young man's theatrics. Honestly, his parents should have taught him restraint." Goodwitch pressed the elevator button, while they waited Ozpin thought over if he should tell Glynda about Ryder's past. As the elevator arrived he decided against it, not his secret to tell.

Ozpin entered first, as Goodwitch was about to enter Ozpin stopped her with an upraised hand.

"It is late Glynda. You should head home you will need your rest." Goodwitch didn't argue, wishing Ozpin a goodnight she left as the elevator doors closed.

"You know Ozzy," Summer called from above him, "I think you and Glyn should hurry up and get hitched. You've been together for years yet you still won't tell her how you feel."

Ozpin looked at summer, "I have responsibilities that I must tend to. Telling her would only make thing more difficult and put her in danger. That is not fair to her."

"Or you." Groaned Summer. The elevator reached the top floor that served as the headmaster's office. Upon entering the familiar sound of gears clicking greeted them.

"Professor Archimedes' office still looks the same as ever." Summer laughed at the memories of her team, Team STRQ's, many visits to this place.

"Yes, my uncle was always an interesting man and was quite the interior decorator."

"I'll say." A new voice called out to the two. Both looked towards the source of the speaker. Ryder sat behind Ozpin's desk looking quite relaxed, Hands behind his head and feet up on the edge of the desk. "What took you two so long?"

Ozpin chuckled at the young man, "Well I am the headmaster so I had to stay for the entirety of the ceremony. Though I am glad to see you have made yourself at home Mr. Fenix." Ryder rolled his eyes at Ozpin's sarcasm, taking the hint, he removed himself from behind the desk.

Summer floated over to Ryder giving him a big hug, "Oh! I'm so proud of you Ry! Operation Shock and Awe was a success!" Ryder tried to respond but Summer's bear hug was cutting off his air supply. For a dead woman, she sure was strong.

"Sum…Can't…Breathe…" Ryder muttered.

See her partner's face turn purple Summer released her death hug. As he caught his breath Ozpin motioned him over to a small table next to the window. On the table was a marble chess set with the pieces already set for a game.

"I know it's getting late but would you care for a game Mr. Fenix?" Ozpin said taking a seat at the table. Ryder took the seat across from the older man.

"Sure. But can you drop the whole 'Mr. Fenix' crap already? Just call me Ryder Professor." Ozpin smiled at the young man.

"Very well, Ryder. While we play might I ask a few questions?"

"Shoot." Ryder said with a shrug.

"Hey!" Summer yelled at the two, "What about me?!" Both ignored her as their game began. "You're both so mean!" Summer Pouted with fake tears in her eyes. The game started evenly but it was clear to Ryder he would have to be careful.

"So, that is quite the semblance you have. I do not think I have seen one with such versatility before. Bishop takes Rook."

Ryder scratched his chin at the older man's clever move. "I wouldn't say that. It just has specific uses. The versatility is all in the one using it. Knight Takes Pawn."

"Care to elaborate more Ryder. Queen takes Knight."

"Nice move. Well the way it works is my semblance allows me to infuse my flames into objects to amplify them. Bishop takes Knight."

"Clever. What other applications does it allow? Pawn takes Pawn."

"Well I can only infuse things I touch and only inanimate objects. However, I can also use it to give my punches and kicks a bit extra firepower. Pawn takes Knight."

"I see. With that in mind how are you able to teleport or open large portals? Queen takes Bishop. Check."

"Ooh, nice move, thought I had you there. To answer your question Professor the way I teleport is that I infuse my body with flames, break it down into ashes and those ashes infused with the flame can move around at will. That's why when I use it I leave a cloud of smoldering ashes. After that all I do is reassemble myself and poof. Rook takes Queen."

Ozpin drummed his fingers on the table in thought, "That sounds like rather difficult a feat to pull off. Pawn takes rook."

"Oh, trust me it was. First time I tried it I nearly fell off a cliff. I got the hang of it though, particle physics can be tricky but it was easy. As for the portal, my teacher taught me that one. Though I can't tell you more than that. Pawn takes Knight. Check."

"Ahh, a fighter and scientist hmm? I believe you would enjoy conversing with Professor Oobleck…" Ozpin swore he heard someone yell _**'DOCTOR!'**_ "…On such subjects, as for your master I will not pry. So, what about the 'Dragon's breath' you demonstrated against Fenrir, the wolf creature you fought? Bishop takes pawn."

"Damn it!" Summer smacked him on the back of the head.

"Language young man!" she said with her mom glare activated.

"Sorry. Well, that's pretty much the opposite of me teleporting. Since fire needs oxygen to ignite I infused my lungs and focused on my throat then just breath out like normal. Queen takes Rook. Check. I got you now old man!"

"Oh really?" a dangerous gleam filled Ozpin's eyes, "Bishop takes Queen. Checkmate." Ryder looked at the board in confusion noticing his King pinned by Ozpin's remaining Rook and Bishops. The match went to the headmaster.

"Thought I had you there for a second!" Ryder groaned, Summer was laughing at his loss from nearby.

"It was a close match. Well played." Ozpin stood up and motion to the other two to follow him. "Now as it is getting late and I cannot allow students to walk the grounds after curfew I will escort you to your quarters." The three entered the elevator descending to the ground floor. When they left the building the stars and the shattered moon were glowing in the night sky.

"Hey Professor who was that wolf? I think you called him Fenrir?" Ryder asked, the subject had been nagging him since the forest battle with the creature. They walked a good distance past various buildings before he responded.

"His name is Draven Fenrir. Like you he has unusual abilities, which is the reason I had him test you." The new information didn't come as a total surprise, Ryder had felt that the wolf, Fenrir, was similar tom himself somewhat as they fought.

"Do not think too much on it Ryder. For now, let us continue to our destination." Ozpin place his hand on Ryder's shoulder as they stopped in front of a large hanger area. The building had flood lights spread throughout the area, various people in flight suits and engineer outfits could be seen moving about. The walked into one of the hanger bays, Ryder looked to see a few of the VTOL planes called Bullheads being worked on and refueled.

Ryder felt his inner gear-head wanting to go and see how the engines and thruster systems worked but restrained himself. As the group moved farther in a few engineers recognized the headmaster and called their greetings.

"Good evening headmaster."

"Hey sir, nice to see you."

"Thanks for that new coffee maker professor!"

Ozpin smiled as he greeted them all. A few even came up to shake his hand.

"Well! Ain't this a darn surprise!" A voice called from above them. The trio looked up to see a man close to Ozpin's age on the hanger cat walk. He jumped down landing without any issues, Ryder was impressed considering he'd been four stories above them.

"Ozzy!" the man said with a grin before hugging the professor, "How ya been partner?" Ozpin returned the hug.

"Hello Azure, I am doing well thank you." The man just laughed at Ozpin's formal tone. Azure, as Ozpin called him, looked to be in his early forties, his dirty blonde hair patched with dark gray. He wore a flight suit zipped down halfway with the sleeves hanging behind him. Underneath he wore a dark blue t-shirt, a pair of mechanic's gloves, military style boots and a set of pilot's goggles completed his attire.

"Quit gawkin' at me kid. It's unsettlin'."

Azure's gruff accent brought Ryder out of his analyze mode.

"Wha-Oh! I'm sorry sir."

"Ain't no need for sorries kid and I ain't no sir, I work for a livin'. Name's Azure Highwind, pilot and mechanic, most call me boss or Azure don't care which." The old pilot stuck his hand out to the youngman who did the same.

"I'm Ryder Fenix. For now, just call me Fenix around other students."

Azure Released Ryder's hand, giving the kid a questioning look.

"Now why on Oum's sweet dirt would I do that?"

Ozpin also looked at him before he voiced his curiosity.

"Yes, why have you not allowed the other students to know your first name?"

"Oh! I know!" Summer yelled, a devious smirk on her face. "It's because he thinks it's a good way to-"

Ryder cut her off before she could finish.

"Honestly it's just for fun." This earned him a glare from summer, "The magic is in the mystery after all. I want to see what happens." The two older men looked at each and shrugged. Kids these days.

"That is acceptable." Ozpin said, "Back to the matter at hand. Azure if you would?" The older yelled to a few people around the area before walking towards the exit, gesturing them to follow. Azure led the two, plus one pouting spirit, down a few yards until they stopped near what looked like a building that had sunk into the ground.

It didn't look like much. Azure could see the unimpressed look on the young man's face, but that would change soon. He stepped over to the nearby wall and rapped his knuckles on the metal. The area where he'd touched rotated to reveal a scanner.

"Hello Mr. Highwind. Professor Ozpin." A robotic voice came through the scanner. "I see we have a guest. Should I add him to the database?"

Azure groaned shaking his head at the scanner, "Dee just open the darn door!"

"There is no need to yell, opening main door." The voice said before the hissing of a pressure seal being unlocked drew Ryder's attention. The wall opened to the right of the scanner, revealing a spiral staircase leading down. Azure nudged Ryder to go first, who only did so after a nod from Ozpin.

It was pitch black as Ryder descended the stairs, his eyes easily penetrating the darkness but he remained alert anyway. When they reached the bottom, Azure walked over to a nearby wall, hitting his foot on something and cursing loudly.

"Where's that damned switch?" The older man was moving his hands along the wall until he found what he was looking for. "Gotcha ya lil bastard!" Azure flipped the switch and a few lights came on around the area. Ryder took off his shades in surprise at the sight. The area was as big as a small hanger. The front area had various work benches, desks, furniture and other equipment. To the left near the back a row of beds were lined against the wall with lockers beside each, a few closets near them. A room was off to the side that looked like a bathroom and shower area.

Towards the right, Ryder spotted his Reaper motorcycle and the few bags of luggage he owned. Next to it was a large garage door, _'Wonder where that goes?'_ Ryder thought.

"So, kid, whatcha think about your new digs? The place is sound proof so no need to worry about noise. There's a fully stocked latrine. The fridge will be here by the time you get done with classes." Azure asked in anticipation, the look of pride on the man's face told Ryder he'd done it personally.

"It's great Azure, though I might have to add a few things to it." The older man laughed at the statement, giving Ryder a slap on the back.

"You're alright in my book kid. Let me know whatcha need and I'll make sure ya get it."

"I appreciate it." Ryder said thankful to them both, Ozpin gave a him a small smile as he walked over to the large door.

"Well, I am sure you are tired after your long day. Please let us know if you require anything." Ozpin pressed a button along the wall and the large door rose-up allowing a breeze of fresh air into the place.

' _Huh, that could be useful.'_ Ryder thought.

"Have a goodnight Ryder and welcome to Beacon." The professor walked through the large door back towards the school.

"One last thing kid." Azure said standing next to him a navy-blue scroll tablet held out to the young man. "Need to register ya as the new owner, else Delta might try and kill ya." Before Ryder could ask him what he meant a small green robot hologram appeared on his left shoulder.

"I would only eliminate him if he posed a significant threat to this facility."

"Ahh!" Ryder jumped at the sight of the little green man on his shoulder, nearly tripping over a nearby table.

"Damnit Dee, ain't I told ya not to pop up outta thin air like that?"

"I do not 'pop' out of thin air. I manifest myself as a holographic image so those around can better interact with me." Azure sighed heavily.

"Ryder, I want you to meet Delta, an AI, that's artificial intelligence, that a friend of ours made to help out with a few things."

"A pleasure to meet you master Ryder." Delta said.

"H-hey there." Ryder replied after regaining his balance. Azure turned towards him with the scroll tablet and instructed him to place his hand on the scanner. A few seconds later the scan was complete.

"Alright this place is all yours kid. Delta ain't all bad just needs some gettin' used to. Whelp night kid!" Azure hit the doors closing button as he walked out. Ryder walked over to the couch, tossing his weapons, jacket, mask and shades onto the nearby coffee table before he fell fully into it. He was exhausted.

"You okay Ry?" Summer said, no longer giving him the silent treatment for cutting her off.

"Yeah, I'm just beat. That fight took a lot out of me." Summer stroked his hair affectionately from where she stood.

"Well it has been a while since you've 'gone ghost' like that. I was lucky our link works over long distances or else that guy would've been deep fried."

Ryder chuckled slightly, but it had no amusement in it. "Thanks Sum."

"Might I make an enquiry master Ryder?" Ryder turned his head to the side to see Delta's holo-form in front of his face.

"What's up Dee?" Ryder huffed.

"Who is this strange woman and why does she show no vital life functions? Is she perhaps another AI?" Ryder and Summer were stunned. First Ozpin and now this?! _"What is with this school?'_ Ryder thought.

"Well,' Summer sighed, "I'm a spirit. Me and Ryder have been linked for a long time. I can't really explain more because we honestly don't know." After she finished Delta took a thinking pose and started pacing in the air. The movement and the silence started to get on Ryder's nerves. Finally, Delta halted his pacing and looked at Summer.

"Acceptable. I have no need to distrust you or my new master."

Summer raised an eyebrow, "Just like that?"

"Yes. I detect no deceptions from either of you. Although I believe we may have lost master Ryder." Summer looked confused until the sound of steady breathing could be heard from beside her. She looked down at her partner with a loving smile.

"He must've been more tired than I thought. Hey Dee, got any blankets?" Delta guided her over to a nearby closet with several blankets, sheets and cleaning supplies. Summer grabbed a blanket, floating back over to lay it across Ryder.

"Goodnight partner, sweet dreams." Summer leaned down and kissed the top of his head like she'd done when he was little.

"Madam Sum? Will you be needing anything further?" Delta asked from beside her.

"Huh? Oh, no Dee I'm fine. By the way it's Summer, only Ryder calls me Sum. Got it?"

"Acknowledged. Filing new data. Is there anything you require Summer?"

Summer Tapped her chin in thought before a devious smile crossed her face.

"You have any video games Dee?"

 _Ryder awoke to the sight of a rundown shack. He didn't know where he was or what had happened to him. Trying to sit up, Ryder's body screamed in pain as he fell back onto the bed. He began to cry, calling for his parents and sister. Then the memories came flooding back. His home, his family were all gone. Ryder sobbed uncontrollably._

" _Hey are you alright?" a woman's voice called to him. Ryder rubbed his eyes to wipe away the tears._

" _Who-hic, who's there?" Ryder said barely above a whisper. When his vision cleared he could see a woman in a white cloak with dark red hair. Ryder was scared at first but the look in her eyes, a beautiful silver, conveyed warmth and concern._

" _It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Summer Rose. What's yours?"_

 _Ryder Sniffled, "M-my n-name's Richard Brandon Fenix. B-but everyone c-calls me Ryder." Summer smiled at him, she wiped the few tears still on his face and rubbed his head affectionately like a mother would. Like his mother had. Ryder's body began to shake and was about to burst into tears when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him._

 _Instead of pain he felt his body relax as the woman known as Summer hugged him close to her chest._

" _It's okay. You've been through a lot. Let it all out Ryder." She held him close as he let go and cried. Letting out all his sorrow, anger and pain. "Don't worry. I'm right here. My brave little boy."_

 _ **I know it's a slightly shorter chapter than most of you are used to. However, the next one will be longer and with a lot more surprises. Bonus: a brief glimpse at how Ryder met Summer, more to come. On another note can anyone guess the 'Highwind' or going ghost references are from? Anyway, thanks for reading next chapter will be out by Sunday. Tune in then for the next chapter of The Demon of Remnant.**_


	6. The Ryder of Beacon

_**Hey all. Sorry again for the late chapters. So, to make up for it I have two new chapters for you with a third that will be done by the end of the week. Now enjoy the next part of the Demon of Remnant**_

 **The Ryder of Beacon**

"You're going down you out of date hunk of junk!" Ryder groaned at the sound of his partner's voice. As his eye's drifted open he could see Summer near the tv with a game station controller. She was furiously pressing the controls, leaning left and right like it would help. He could see Delta next to her a hologram of a controller in his hands as well.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Ryder stood up and stretched his sore muscles releasing a loud yawn. Summer was distracted by the noise, which Delta took advantage of and launched a full-on assault.

"Player two wins!" the screen chimed causing Summer to fall over and whine.

"Morning." Ryder called as he walked towards the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes as he passed his bags. Summer floated over and began punching him repeatedly.

"Ry! I was winning and you distracted me!" Ryder ignored her as he went into the bathroom. Summer stopped outside the door giving him privacy. He relieved himself before stripping and hopping in the shower. When he was finished he toweled off and changed, glad that Ozpin had put his hygiene kit and some toiletries in the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and combed his hair before opening the door, a hair tie between his teeth.

"Good morning Ryder." Delta said as he appeared next to him, "I hope you slept well. It is currently eight o'clock."

"Morning Dee." Ryder responded while tying his hair up, "What time does the cafeteria open? I'm starving!" Delta did a quick search before stating it was currently open and his first class began in an hour. "Thanks Dee." Ryder went through his morning routine of checking his weapons and gear, put his shades and mask on, just for the hell of it, before heading to the stairs.

Summer waved to him, "Have a good first day Ry!" He waved back before disappearing up the stairs, the angry voice of Summer demanding a rematch followed him up. Ryder walked past the hangers waving to Azure as he made his way to the school. The halls were near deserted since it was still early, though he passed a few other students and staff.

They gave him wary looks, doing their best to avoid him. They act like they've never seen a guy in a mask before. Ryder brushed it off taking out his scroll and headphones to listen to his music. As the music filled his ears, Ryder thought back to his fight with the wolf named Fenrir.

It had been one of his toughest fights, though he'd never admit it. He'd never needed his 'Ghost' form to take on his enemies, even the one's with aura. What was most concerning was his healing hadn't been working throughout the battle.

'I need to ask Ozpin about this.' He thought.

Ryder rolled his shoulders trying to stretch his aching muscles. The fight had taken a lot out of him. As if to remind him, his stomach growled, demanding to be fed. Ryder arrived at the doors to the cafeteria doors a few minutes later taking his headphones out as he stopped. He was nervous, surprising, wasn't it? After his 'performance' the stares and looks of the others had…unsettled him.

"No turning back." Ryder whispered to himself. With a deep breath he walked inside. The room was filled with the sounds of conversations, students milled about every-which way and the cafeteria staff going about their normal routine. All the noise stopped as Ryder walked in, all eyes turning in his direction. At the time a war was going on in his head. The practical side told him danger and to bail. While his more stubborn side told him to stand his ground. The silence hung in the air like a thick fog.

'Say something!' his brain screamed at him, his mouth following its orders. "What's wrong, you all look like you've seen a ghost?" Nothing. No response. A few people whispered but the silence still lingered. Ryder sighed before walking towards the breakfast line. The way everyone watched him felt like one of the scenes from his favorite books where the pirate queen is being walked to the gallows.

'Easy does it Ry.' He thought picking up a food tray and utensil. When he moved towards the main line, students that were ahead of him quickly grabbed what they needed or could, before moving away from him. Ryder ignored them turning instead to the lunch lady, or was it breakfast lady? He'd think it over later. "Good morning Miss." He smiled but forgot that he was wearing a mask. The lunch/breakfast lady smiled back at him surprisingly.

"Guten morgen young man. You may call me frau Helga or simply Helga." Her accent was strange but she had a kind smile. She had short blonde hair tied in a bun and sea green eyes but what was shocking was the woman's arms. Helga's biceps were as big as his head and the sleeveless work shirt she wore displayed them for all to see.

"What can I get you liebchen?" Ryder shook his head of the image of her snapping an Ursa in half barehanded.

"Sorry. Am I allowed to order anything or is there a limit?"

"No need for apologies. I get it from all new young hunters. And yes, you can order anything and the only limit is what you can carry."

Ryder's stomach approved. "Okay I'll have: Scrambled eggs, some sausage links and bacon, pancakes, French toast, hash browns, a blueberry bagel, some grits, oatmeal and a biscuit with some gravy please." Helga laughed at how much the young man wanted, but he was a growing boy.

"Wait one moment liebchen." She quickly went to work and within a few minutes handed Ryder three plates filled with everything he'd asked for. Ryder thanked Helga before taking his tray over to the drink dispenser to get some juice and coffee before finding an empty table. He removed his mask and ate in silence. The onlookers stared in shock when he finished. The amount of food he'd devoured, especially frau Helga's portions, was enough to feed five people.

He was hungry, simple as that. When he finished he dropped his tray on the dirty stacks near the trash cans before leaving, waving to Helga as he went through the exit. The clock on his dark scroll said it was eight forty-five which meant his first class was about to start. Pulling up his classes on the holo projector as well as a map of Beacon, Ryder made his way to his first class: Grimm studies.

He made his way down the hall when he someone shouted from behind him, "Watch out!" Ryder turned just in time to collide with a familiar red hood. He braced his legs and remained on his feet, the other person wasn't as luck.

She sat on the ground, dizzy and Ryder swore he saw chibi Beowolves circling her head.

"Ruby! I told you to wait u-…" Just as he was about to help the girl up three more familiar faces rounded the corner. Ruby shook her head to clear the dizziness before looking up at Ryder.

"I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." Her face heated up at the embarrassment, she was about to apologize again when a hand entered her vision.

"It's alright, you're not hurt, are you?" Ruby couldn't tell because of his mask but she thought he was smiling. She took the proffered hand and got to her feet, brushing off her uniform and hood.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks Fenix."

"You're welcome speedy." He ruffled her hair causing Ruby to squirm and slap his hand away. A chuckle from behind her reminded Ruby that her team was watching the exchange happening. Worse, Yang saw.

"Wow Rubes, I didn't know you were such a knockout!" The three girls groaned at the blonde's pun, who mumbled about them having no sense of humor.

"Oh, where are my manners? Good morning ladies." Ryder said.

"Good morning." They all replied. From behind his shades Ryder gave them each a once over. Ruby still had an embarrassed look on her face, Blake was looking at him inquisitively, Weiss hand an uninterested look and Yang was 'inspecting' him up and down.

"So Ruby," Ryder addressed the small girl, "Why were you in such a rush?" Team RWBY all went silent for a second before they all yelled in understanding.

"YOU DOLT! WE'RE LATE!" Weiss yelled at her team leader. Ryder looked at his scroll as the four argue about bunk beds and decorating. It was eight fifty-five and from what he read on his map it would take ten minutes to get there, even at a dead sprint.

He looked back at the girl's distraught faces and sighed. "Welp! Guess I've got no choice then. Hey ladies!" They all turned their attention towards him, "Want to see a trick?"

Weiss crossed her arms and glared at him, "We don't have time for your games! Unless you can somehow manage to get us there in the next few minutes."

"That was uncalled for Weiss." Blake interjected, but before an argument could start Ryder spoke up.

"Sure, I can do that." The retort from Weiss froze in her mouth as she looked at him. It was hard to read his face with that mask in the way, but he sounded honest.

"How?" She asked Ryder, who smirked under the mas as he turned around. Ryder pulled Hellfire from around him and ignited the chain. He heard feet shuffling behind him but ignored it. Ryder twirled Hellfire around his body in a small circle, his mind focusing on the destination he wanted. With a twist of his wrist Ryder sent the fiery chain spinning in front of him, like it was cutting the air.

Suddenly a portal opened in the circle. Ryder pulled his chain back, wrapping it around him.

"Now departing Fenix station, please keep your belongings close as you enter and thank you for choosing ghost portals." Ryder looked back at the dumbstruck faces of the four girls. He rolled his eyes and clapped his hands to get their attention. "Let's go ladies class is about to start and I can only hold this open for a bit longer."

They all looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"The offer expires in: Three. Two…" Ryder didn't finish as each of them jumped through the portal and he followed after.

 **Port's classroom:**

"Well now it seems we have a few students missing." Professor Port looked around the class, or the students thought he did, they couldn't tell with his giant bushy eyebrows covering his eyes. "Well they still have a few seconds, but I doubt they'll just appear out of thin air." Just as he said the words a portal opened in the middle of the classroom. "What in Oum?!" Port yelled grabbing his trusty blunderbuss axe, ready to fight. His excitement died at the sight of team RWBY walking out of the portal.

"We made it!" Ruby cheered enthusiastically.

"Just barely, no thanks to you." Weiss aimed the accusation at Ruby who giggled nervously.

"Aw, chill out Weiss-cream at least we're not late. Right Partner?"

"Hmm." Blake looked back at the portal.

"Blake?" Yang looked at her partner's worried face.

"Fenix was right behind us, wasn't he?" They all looked back to the portal waiting to see if he'd come emerge. Then the portal closed.

"What happened?" Port asked walking up to the four students. Ruby and her team began a frantic explanation of what happened, Port following along until he noticed another portal appeared near the ceiling.

"Heads uuuppp!" Ryder fell towards the floor the portal blinking out after he left it.

"I got him!" Yang moved under him, arms spread to try and catch him. "I got-Whoa!"

"Oof!" Ryder and Yang collided, causing them to roll across the floor of the classroom. They stopped when they hit Port's desk, landing in a rather compromising position. Yang lay atop Ryder who had his arms out to the sides, his face getting a full view of her chest as he struggled to breath.

'Okay. Just don't move and maybe she won't kill me. Damn they're soft and she smells nice. No! Bad Ryder!'

"Ugh, that hurt." Yang stirred from where she lay, Ryder went still. She looked down and froze. Ryder's shades had fallen off when they rolled, hazelnut eyes met her lilac ones. The rest of his face, however, was trapped by her girls. Normally she'd castrate any guy who dare even try to touch her, but Yang understood it wasn't his fault. Didn't mean she wouldn't tease him.

"See anything you like ghost boy?" Yang had a devious smile on her face, Ryder thought she looked like her mother at that moment.

"Ahh, to be young again." Yang turned at the sound to see Port, her team and the entire class looking at them. Yang looked back down at the position they were in. Her face lit up like a search light. She jumped off Ryder at a speed that would've rivaled her sister. Ryder took a deep breath, feeling sweet, sweet oxygen fill his lungs.

"Are you both alright?" Ruby asked as she sped around her sister, checking to see if she was hurt or injured.

"I'm fine Rubes." Yang said, a slight blush still on her face. Ryder slowly got to his feet, dusting himself off.

"Any injuries lad?" Port asked him.

"No, I'm fine Professor. Sorry to 'drop' in so suddenly." Yang snorted at the pun, Port gave a hardy laugh.

"Well you seem no worse for wear. I believe these are yours." Port handed Ryder his sunglasses, he thanked the older man then the bell rang for class to start. "Alright everyone! Take your seats and let me tell you a riveting tale of the time I killed a herd of Ursa with only a shoe."

Ryder and team RWBY walked to their seats.

"Well, I suppose thanks is in order. Thank you, Fenix." Weiss nodded to Ryder.

"Thank you." Blake added.

"Yeah, thanks." The siblings chimed in.

Ryder shrugged, "No problem ladies."

"I have a question though." It was Blake that spoke up, "Why did we all arrive at the same point, but you dropped from the ceiling?"

Ryder thought for a bit before he responded, "Guess I took a wrong turn at Albuquerque." He chuckled but turned to see confused looks. 'Does no one watch tv anymore?' he thought. "Ok, sometimes when I open a portal I can only open one if I know the place or have been there before. However, if I know they general area I can make a guess and hope for the best."

Blake nodded, "I see. That sounds reasonable."

"What happens when you don't guess right?" Yang asked.

"Well…Last time I fell into a never more nest, then before that I wound up thirty miles outside of Atlas during a blizzard, that sucked. That time I nearly took a swim inside and active volcano. Then there was…Why are you all looking at me like that?" The four looked at him as if they'd just seen a Beringal in a tutu. "What?"

 **Later:**

Professor Port's lesson was interesting. Ryder knew enough about Grimm having dealt with his fair share them, but his stories were entertaining. "And that students, is how I single handedly fought off a Behemoth while carrying the governor of Vacuo on my back." Most of the students groaned, the other half were asleep.

"What is the moral of this tale you ask? A true huntsmen must be honorable, a true huntsmen must be dependable. A true huntsmen must be strategic, well-educated and wise." Ryder looked over to team RWBY. Blake had a text book in hand but upon closer inspection he noticed a different book hidden behind it. Yang was nodding in and out of consciousness. Weiss was shaking with rage, glaring at Ruby who was drawing something and laughing.

"So," Port continued, "Who among you believes they are the embodiment of these traits?" Port finished, waiting for anyone to volunteer. Weiss was about to raise her hand, but someone beat her to it. "Well now, it seems we have a volunteer." Ryder put his hand down. Weiss crossed her arms, grumbling to herself. "Please, go gather your gear and return."

"No need Professor." Ryder teleported from his seat to stand next Port. "I never leave without them." He tapped Azrael at his hip.

"Always prepared! I like that Mr. Fenix." Port clapped him on the back before he retrieved his trust weapon. The professor walked over to a nearby closet and pulled out a large cage that was shaking and growling. "Alright my boy, are you ready?" Ryder nodded. "Prepare yourself and begin!" Port cut the lock off the cage and out walked a Boarbatusk.

'Well this'll be easy and boring.' Ryder thought, before a rather fun idea popped into his head. Ryder turned to his classmates who were now all awake and watching the spectacle. Unknown to them Ryder had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to epic meal time. I'm Chef Fenix and today I'll be showing you how to make seasoned pork a la Fenix." The Boarbatusk snorted before rolling at Ryder. He side-stepped the Grimm with ease, the Boarbatusk hit the wall before turning around.

"Now first we tenderize the pork." The Grimm was rocketing towards Ryder. He turned towards the creature and to everyone's surprise Ryder kicked it with his right leg engulfed in flames. The Grimm went flying, bouncing off the walls before landing on the ground. "Next we add a little seasoning for flavor." Ryder drew Azrael and Hades, infusing a bit of his semblance into each before letting loose with a hail of bullets. The rounds blasting the Grimm back towards its cage.

"Perfect, time to cook. Now most like their pork a nice golden brown. I however prefer mine a little crispy." Ryder's eyes began to glow as he pulled his mask down. Port looked intrigued by what his student would do next. Ryder breathed in deeply before releasing a stream of fire, and a beast like roar, at the downed Grimm.

"My word!" Port cried, shielding his eyes from the heat of the flames, many of the closer students doing the same. Ryder cut the flames off, admiring his handiwork. The Boarbatusk was smoking and twitching but was still alive.

"And finally," Ryder Said, "once the dish is properly cooked, carve it up and serve to your guests." Ryder flourished Hellfire, sending it sailing at the Grimm. The flaming chain wrapped around the Boarbatusk before being flung into the air by Ryder. A ferocious tug from Ryder causing the heated chain to cut the Grimm in half. Both sections fell to either side of Ryder as he wrapped Hellfire around him.

As the remains began to dissolve Ryder turned back to his now wide-eyed classmates.

"Bravo Mr. Fenix! Excellent work and fine showmanship if I do say so myself." Port slapped the young man hard on the back. Ryder winced but hid it well. The bell rang signaling the end of class. "Well students, that is all for today. Please review the material for tomorrow and remember, stay vigilant. Mr. Fenix," Port turned to Ryder, "As the man of the hour, care to say a few parting words?"

Ryder scratched the back of his head in thought.

"Yeah, come on hot shot." Yang called from her seat. Ryder saw her wiggling her eyebrows at him.

'What the hell. Why not?' He thought before speaking, "Well everyone I hope you enjoyed the show. I'm your host, the ghost with the most, please join us again on epic meal time. Later!" Ryder snapped his fingers and teleported out into the hall, walking towards his next class.

 **Team RWBY:**

"You think he's what?!" Weiss' voice rang off the walls. Her teammates covered their ears at her outburst. Ruby was the first to speak after.

"What's the big deal? I just said I thought he was cool." Team RWBY had been walking to the cafeteria after their previous class. The subject of the mysterious Fenix was brought up, causing Mt. Schnee to erupt.

"How on Remnant could you think that…that…insufferable showboat, could be even remotely 'cool'?!" Weiss used air quotes as she said the last words.

"Weiss-cream cake is right. He isn't cool at all." Ruby and Weiss were shocked to hear those words come from Yang.

"He's not?" Blake asked with a raised brow. Weiss had a smug smile on her face.

"See? I'm not the only sane person who thinks..." Weiss began but was cut off by Yang.

"If anything. I'd say he's hot as hell." The blonde wiggled her eyebrows at the heiress. Weiss hung her head in exasperation.

"I should have known you would never agree unless there was a lame pun involved."

Yang smiled, "You all just have no sense of humor. Besides Fenix isn't so bad, at least he laughs at my puns."

"Maybe he was just humoring you sis." Ruby deadpanned.

"Nope." Yang replied.

"What makes you so sure?" Blake asked her partner

Yang tapped her chin in thought, "Women's intuition." She held hands out to the side and shrugged.

"Riiight." Weiss rolled her eyes at the statement, "Well my intuition is telling me he is dangerous. Or at least has some mental issues. Seriously, who walks around in a mask and keeps their identity a secret that doesn't have a twisted mind?"

Blake looked at Weiss, eyes narrowed. "Maybe he just likes his privacy." She said it with a bit of an edge in her voice. The heiress heard the challenging tone in her teammates voice.

"Or maybe," Weiss shot back, "He's just some criminal who tricked his way into beacon." The two stopped walking to glare at each other. Ruby saw sparks fly between her teammates and was starting to think it was about to become a fight.

"Maybe he's a super-secret agent working for an underground organization?" The new voice drew all attention to a side hallway where team JNPR was walking towards them.

"Nora," Ren sighed, "You think everyone that wears a mask is a secret agent." Nora just waved it off.

"Pssh, I do not Renny. You're exaggerating."

"The clown?" Ren asked accusingly. Nora chuckled nervously.

"Well, okay, not my best moment. But that was years ago!" Ren crossed his arms, looking at his partner with a blank expression.

"That was last week Nora."

"Well he's still suspicious." Weiss huffed. Jaune rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"So, the guy has secrets, so what? Everyone does. Doesn't mean he isn't a good person." The blonde leader of JNPR received a death glare from Weiss. Lucky for him, his partner came to his defense.

"Jaune is Right." Pyrrha spoke up, "Everyone is entitled to their privacy. Though I admit, I am curious."

"Not you too Pyrrha." Weiss groaned, "All I'm trying to say is that he might not be who he says he is."

"How would you know?" Blake interjected, "Just because we don't know anything about him, does not mean he's a criminal or a threat!" The two began arguing again as the others watched.

"Why not ask? It beats arguing in the middle of the hallway." The argument ceased at the new voice. Both teams looked behind them to see the subject of their conversation leaning against a wall. "Sup." Ryder waved at the group's dumbstruck faces.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ruby asked sheepishly.

"Around the time pinky called me a secret agent."

"Ignore Nora," Ren said, "Sometimes she has wild delusions about people."

"HEY!" The pink bomber whined. Ryder laughed.

"It's cool, I'm used to people thinking I'm less than trustworthy." There was an awkward silence for a bit.

"Sooo," Nora began, breaking the silence, "Are you a secret agent?"

"NORA!" The rest shouted.

"What?! He said we could ask?" she huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Well I could tell you but that's classified material." Ryder said. Nora let out a gasp and he couldn't help but laugh. When the silence returned Ryder walked past the group. "I don't expect you to trust me." He stopped in the hallway. "If I were you I wouldn't trust me either. However, that doesn't mean I'm a threat or not. Guess you'll have to find out." Ryder walked off again leaving the two teams in silence.

"Is he always so cryptic?" Jaune asked team RWBY who replied in quick succession.

"Yep."

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Affirmative." their responses fired off like a bullet.

"He seems a bit eccentric but I don't think he's a bad person." Pyrrha said as they resumed their walk towards the cafeteria.

"I still think we should keep our eyes on ghost boy, in case he's up to something." Everyone groaned at the heiress' remark. Well almost everyone.

"I agree with Weiss!" For the second time that afternoon, Weiss was shocked at the support from the most unlikely source: Nora Valkyrie.

"You do?" Weiss asked skeptically, a sense of déjà vu overcame her. Before she could voice her concern, Nora beat her to it.

"Of course! We don't know his name, past or even what he looks like! It's suspicious." Weiss wore a triumphant smile.

"Finally, someone with a little sense."

Ren sighed, "Wait for it."

"So!" Nora moved in front of the others, striking a theatric pose. "I think we should investigate him and find out if he really is a ghost or a secret agent!"

Weiss face palmed, "I spoke to soon." She lamented.

Nora just giggled, "I ain't afraid no ghost!"

 _ **Alright everyone next chapter will be out soon. Stay tuned.**_


End file.
